<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Potion Maker by Pokemort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917834">The Potion Maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemort/pseuds/Pokemort'>Pokemort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fantasy, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Other, Potions, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemort/pseuds/Pokemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is a potion maker in the city. He lives in a house above his shop, along with his pet ferret. His usually normal days are disturbed with friends looking for advice, and his own reflections on his life. </p><p>Love seems to surround Suga, and he wonders if he'll ever find some of his own</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conversations with Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY IMPORTANT NOTE<br/>I originally wrote "The First Chapter" as a completely original story, but decided to try and change the character names to upload here. I am sorry if the characterization isn't perfect in the first chapter, but I worked to fix it afterwards! Tell me what you think please!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga's normal day in his potions shop is disturbed when an old friend visits. Another meeting with a dear friend leaves him thinking about his own life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I fixed some part of this chapter, to make it fit with the overall plot of the story. </p><p>As I said before, this chapter began as a completely original short story, which I changed the names of the characters and some details to fit the Haikyuu au. </p><p>It's better suited now, after some small edits. If you have any questions or suggestions let me know! (Here or on twitter @mortdork) Thank you! Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There isn't much to see this early on the streets of the city. Time moves slowly, and there is a certain ambiguity to everything going on and witnessed. Softly and quietly, some people are getting out of his beds. But you can't hear that, you will just see it in the rush of people crowding the streets, the noise and bustle of the shops, and the smells and vividness of the day. </p><p>Inside his own shop, in the bedroom of the house located above it, the potion maker stretches lazily under the covers. He turns this way and that, entangling themselves with the bed-sheets. The brown ferret sleeping at the other end of the bed slips from under them, still looking undisturbed. </p><p>Finally, Suga sits up. He reaches half-awake for a cup next to his bed and managing not to knock it over, he drinks the water in one continuous sip. A few moments later, after wiping his eyes and yawning loudly, much to the annoyance of his furry friend, Suga moves the bed-sheets away and gets up. </p><p>The bedroom is dusty and cluttered. Suga seems unbothered by this fact, as he makes his way carefully to the bedroom, lightly petting the still sleeping ferret on the way. </p><p>Around twenty minutes later, the potion maker is sitting at the kitchen table, which he has placed near the window. As he ate his breakfast of eggs-shared by his own pet-and drank his coffee, Suga watched the street get progressively busy outside.  He liked to note people's clothing, his manner of speaking and walking, which for many are a secret to themselves. It was much like reading a novel or watching a play, yet this one had a certain distant intimacy to it. </p><p>As the streets got louder and people were out of his houses, Suga opened shop. He was dressed nicely, his hair was as combed as neatly as he could manage, and he had a small pair of glasses on. </p><p>The potion shop was more orderly than the bedroom upstairs. Shelves and glass bottles and vials were clearly labelled, arranged on some shelves by color and on others by size. Everything was kept clean and behind a glass pane to avoid accidents. If a costumer needed a bottle, Suga would go out of his place behind the counter to get it for them. A strict no touching rule, and an unspoken no haggling one were in place. </p><p>Soon enough, the door of the shop jingled softly and the first costumer of the day came in. It was a middle aged man, looking bothered and in a hurry. He wore a bowler hat and carried rather precariously a small bottle and an overflowing binder. </p><p>"Hi, I'd like 3 bottles of this, please." the man lifted the small bottle to his face. It had a thin line of dark blue liquid at the bottom. </p><p>"of course." said Suga, and quickly reached behind them and one by one, placed three bottles of the same sleeping aid potions on the counter. Suga then took a small bag and carefully arranged them inside. </p><p>The man struggled with his binder, but finally seeing reason, placed his empty bottle in the bag, tucked the binder under his arms, placed three silver coins on the counter and swept the bag in his right arm. As he turned around, Suga called out his thanks: “Have a nice day!". The man completely ignored them. </p><p>The morning passed without anything unusual happening. Costumers came in and out, their requests varied and sometimes absurd. Few left displeased, angry at their fortune in the world and the potion maker who didn’t understand their specific request for a potion that doesn’t exist. Pool the ferret slept on a chair near the door, opening one of his bespectacled eyes to judge an incoming costumer and then lazily closing it again. </p><p>At noon, the door jingled while Suga had their back turned. The moment the door opened, he felt a change in the atmosphere of the shop. Pool opened one eye, then the other, and then stood on his hind legs in anticipation. Suga turned back around and saw, to his shock, a tall man in a leather jacket and a page boy hat. His brown hair fell on his forehead through his hat, and he had one hand in his trouser's pocket. He smiled crookedly at Suga, while Pool’s eyes followed him across the shop.</p><p>“Hey there, friend.” He said. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>Suga smiled uncertainly. “It sure has, Oikawa. How have you been and how can I help you?”</p><p>“Oh? Urgent to get me going, are you?” replied the tall man.</p><p>Suga’s smile became fixed. “Not at all, friend. But these are business hours, and business demands its share of the day.”</p><p>Oikawa looked knowingly at Suga, whose smile didn’t budge. “A proper man, you are.” He said. Suga’s face grimaced at the words, the slight teasing of it all. </p><p>“Anyways. I did come here for some business, but I thought we could also talk.” </p><p>Suga said nothing to that. Oikawa took this as his cue to go on.</p><p>“You know there’s been a lot between us, and I’m just here to tell you that I will be leaving the city next week.” Oikawa said, and paused waiting for impact. </p><p>Suga’s heart flooded with relief and surprise, and a stream of memories that he liked to keep hidden. None of it showed in his face, or his words as he replied completely naturally: “That’s a surprise. Where to?”</p><p>Oikawa stared at Suga. He knew, or hoped he knew, that the potion maker wasn’t showing their true feelings. “To the North. I got a good job offer and well, I need some stability in my life now.” He said. “I have made so many mistakes, Suga.” He sighed. "Maybe I'll be back later, I don't know. But now, I need a breather from all of this."</p><p>Suga almost felt bad for their once dear friend. He remembered their misadventures in the school hallways, their shared moments and secrets in the corners of the school and outside it. But those memories always led them the same path: the recklessness of Oikawa, his disregard for Suga’s safety and feelings, and the final breaking point in their friendship.</p><p>“What’s the job like?” Suga asked.</p><p>“Inspector. At this health tonic company. It’s not. It’s not what I would’ve imagined myself doing, but you know, the pay is well. It’s a steady job. I haven’t brewed my own potions in a long time, so I think this is better than striking off on my own.”</p><p>Suga was surprised at the lack of passion Oikawa was showing. The man was usually cocky, confident, and mentioned Iwaizumi at least once in his conversation. “You haven’t brewed anything? What happened to the shop?” Suga also wondered what happened to Oikawa's dream of dueling, but he didn't mention that. </p><p>Oikawa looked down. “It wasn’t making any profits. I guess my past caught up with me, Suga. Somehow, word came out about the fire in the school grounds, and the subsequent mess. Have you really not heard about it?”</p><p>Suga shook their head. He was not part of that misadventure. By the time Oikawa’s experiments burned down one of the outdoor classrooms in the school, their friendship had already ended. It wasn't until Iwaizumi had befriended Oikawa, that the latter had calmed down and more grounded in his actions. But now, he seemed to be without his closest friend. </p><p>Before the classroom disaster, Oikawa was already too reckless for his own good. He had grown obsessed with his potion making, and Suga was getting tired of keeping him in check. It all came to head when Oikawa had strayed too far into a troll’s cave in the forest, and the two had to run for their lives. The damage to the forest was noticed by the school, and Oikawa had immediately thrown Suga under the bus, blaming the incident on him, which harmed Suga's education. His relationships with the teacher, once positive, all went downhill, and he was his scholarship was revoked. After that, Suga had to find work in the city around the school to pay for tuition, and only meeting some of his now dear friends helped him go through the school years. Suga confronted Oikawa after coming out of the headmaster’s office, and the latter denied everything. After that, the two never spoke to each other, and Suga left Oikawa unchecked.</p><p>“I had no idea.” Suga said. “I avoid much of the city’s gossip, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I guess it’s only fair. I made a mistake and I had to pay for it, maybe sooner would’ve been better but who knows.” Oikawa looked at Suga, and seemed to want to say more. Instead, he just said: “I’m not gonna keep you any longer. I just need a bottle of campfire potion, it’s a long trip to the North.” </p><p>Suga didn't push him. He felt it's the right thing to do, and not force Oikawa to open up about things he wasn't comfortable tackling. “Sure thing, Oikawa.” He went around the counter to the shelf on the left. He grabbed a round flask filled with an amber colored liquid and, neatly putting it in a small bag, handed it to Oikawa. </p><p>The man took out his purse, but Suga stopped him. He didn’t know why, but Suga felt it’s right not to charge the man. He knew that this wasn’t an act of forgiveness, and wondered if there was much to forgive that time hadn't killed yet. Both of them knew that it wasn’t pity, or Oikawa would’ve been furious.</p><p>“You don’t need to pay me.” Suga said. “Consider it a favor for all time’s sake. Good luck in everything, Oikawa.” </p><p>The tall man smiled. “Thanks.” He  slowly out of the door, waving back from the glass front as he disappeared along the corner. Suga exhaled, he felt as if a curtain ha closed on a past he had clung to, even if wasn’t exactly closure. Even if he didn’t reconnect, or talk about what happened, it seemed that this chapter, a long drawn unpleasantness could be closed finally, its memories of intimacy and laughter tucked away forever. It was not forgiveness, maybe it was relief that he will not have to meet again, it was a clumsy abrupt end to something that had been standing strong, looming behind them from afar. </p><p>At lunchtime, Suga had to close shop. He was meeting another old friend for lunch. It has also been a while, but this was a meeting they were looking forward to. Suga put on their coat, tucked their glasses inside their pocket and retrieved their satchel from under the counter. </p><p>“Watch the shop for me, will you?” they said to Pool as they locked the shop and turned the open sign the other side. From the glass front, Suga waved at the old ferret as he stretched and yawned, then resettled back on the old chair by the door. </p><p>Suga made his way down the street. The place they were meeting their friend at was not far from their shop, but they were running a bit late. Suga passed by the shops neighboring his, dodged an incoming carriage as they crossed the street and stood outside the café out of breath and apologetic. Their friend was inside, reading the paper. His orange hair was as messy as usual, and he had a tan now.</p><p>Suga pushed the door and stepped inside, but it wasn’t until they were hovering next to his that he took notice of them. His face was stern and impassive, but quickly turned into a welcoming one as he smiled broadly and warmly. He placed the paper on the table, neatly folded and got up to hug his friend.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you!” he exclaimed, as the two split apart and he was moving his hair out of his face. </p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Hinata.” Suga took a seat and so did she. The two have known each othis for a long time now, keeping a correspondence even after Hinata moved away to the capital of the west to pursue his ambitions. He was now a teacher at one of the most esteemed magic schools in the country, teaching young witches and wizards the art of conjuration. </p><p>“Have you waiting for long?” Suga asked. </p><p>“Not really. I just happened to come early, I had some free time so I came over to shop and look around.” He said. “Oh which reminds me-</p><p>“You got me something.” Suga continued the sentence for his</p><p>“Yes! How did you know?”</p><p>“You always do. I have also got you something.” Suga pulled their satchel to them.</p><p>“Okay, hold on. Let’s do it at the same time, okay?”</p><p>Suga nodded. “1, 2, 3!” Both friends took out a similarly sized package from their bags and hand it over. Suga knocked over an empty glass of water, which Hinata immediately straightened with his wand.</p><p>They inspected the square package that Hinata gave them. Suga turned it this way and that, while Hinata simply stared at hiss. </p><p>“Let’s just open them. I can never guess what you get me.” Hinata said, and he started ripping the brown paper covering the gift. Underneath it was a rectangular notebook, constellations glowing and fading in turn on the cover, as shooting stars flew by on the dark purple cover.</p><p>“It’s a dream book.” Suga said. “If you keep it with you while you’re sleeping, it records and illustrates some of your dreams. It’s not exactly accurate, but it’s fun. I thought you’d like it.”</p><p>Hinata smiled warmly as he perused the book. The pages inside were blank and blue, so he guessed the book used white ink to write. “It’s wonderful. Thank you, Suga.”</p><p>“I just thought of your last letter when you said you often have those intense dreams, but soon seem to forget them. I thought this could help a bit, for a while.” Suga awkwardly smiled at their friend. But they were right, it was a nice idea. Suga didn’t like practical gifts, Hinata knew that. They always aimed for that thing you didn’t necessary use. Something you had a fleeting idea of needing and then forgot, but Suga remembered and got it for his. </p><p>“Open yours now. Don’t shake it, just open it.” </p><p>Suga glanced at his and then started ripping the package open. Inside was a square blank tablet, its surface made out of cloth. The light of the shop filtering through it. Suga was puzzled by it. They weren’t very good at detecting magic, and so far the tablet just seemed to be a piece of cloth attached to a frame.</p><p>“Play some music to it when you get home. It’ll create not only the lines, but also a scene from the piece itself.” Hinata told them. </p><p>Suga was still inspecting their gift when the waiter came to the table. They tucked the tablet hastily away and ordered their lunch- scrambled eggs and some toast, while Hinata ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, with ham and bacon. The waiter took their order and left, returning a few minutes later with their food.</p><p>Through mouthfulls, the two talked about their day. Hinata had decided to take the day off to come to the city, while Suga told his about their encounter with Oikawa. </p><p>“So he’s never coming back?” he asked.</p><p>“It didn’t seem like it.” Suga replied. “He has a new life now, and it’s good that it’s far from mine.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. “I never knew him, except what you told me about him. Were you two, you know, in love?”</p><p>Suga paused for a second, chewing. “No, I don’t think so. At least I wasn’t, in a romantic sense. But Oikawa was the first person I befriended at school, and for the first couple of years, kind of the only person. I gave so much of myself to his friendship, to the extent that afterwards I wasn’t sure who I was.”</p><p>Hinata listened carefully, and he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again. Suga noticed that. “What is it?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Nothing.” He took a bite of his food, but then seemed to have changed his mind. </p><p>“Me and Miya broke up.”  He said.</p><p>Suga looked up at his, surprised. The two, from what he knew from Hinata’s letters, were in love deeply. Living together for over five years now.</p><p>“What happened?” he simply asked.</p><p>“A lot, really. I’m sorry, I couldn’t put it all in my letters, but for the last two or three ones, I didn’t mention him at all.” He explained. “I didn’t want to act like everything was okay, but I also didn’t feel like laying it all out in writing.”</p><p>Suga listened silently. They had noticed his lack of mention of his partner, but didn’t think of it as noteworthy. Maybe just a slip of the mind, or nothing to report, Suga had thought.</p><p>“This was almost a month ago now.” Hinata continued. “He didn’t cheat on me or anything, but we had been slightly drifting apart for a while now. Since I got a new job, and he started his, there has been this tension? I can’t explain it, Suga.” He took a breath, his sandwich abandoned on the plate next to his. </p><p>“He seemed to have had expectations for me that I was unaware of. And when I started working, apparently I started straying from those expectations more and more. Maybe he expected me to get back to dueling with him, you know? We practiced a few times, and I enjoyed it but, I just couldn't feel the same passion for the game.”</p><p>Suga nodded. “So you two weren’t meeting in the middle anymore?”</p><p>“Not at all.” He replied. “He changed a bit, and I don’t know what changed him. Maybe after his last birthday, he felt that it’s a new chapter and I have to play this role he had already set for me. Before I started this job, I was able to stay more home and we would practice sometimes. But now, with me being a teacher a reality, he seemed to have realized that I wasn't going to be a duelist with him anymore.”</p><p>“So he was opposed to you working?” Suga asked, surprised. Miya, from the times they had met, seemed encouraging and supportive of Hinata’s goals. What had changed him to become this sort of person.</p><p>“It’s weird isn’t it? He always seemed supportive, but now he suddenly seemed to change his attitude.” He replied. “But a lot has happened, as I said. I think, the unspoken truth is that he wanted to duel again, and with his brother giving up playing, he wanted a companion. But I wanted to start fresh, you know?”</p><p>Suga squeezed Hinata’s hand. It seemed that while they were in their calm and private life, a storm had come across their friend’s. Suga felt detached from it, and wondered when the storm will reach him.</p><p>“Anyway, that’s not the issue. It’ll take time, and maybe I shouldn’t try to figure him out.”</p><p>Suga nodded. “You shouldn’t waste too much time thinking about how a person’s mind works, things, for better or for worse, are more complicated than this.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right. But I have this strange emptiness within me, Suga. It’s like, I started noticing certain things I do that remind me of him. Is it weird? It feels like I lost a part of me and he latched in to cover it, but now, this part is haunting me. It’s making me feel tainted, Suga.” </p><p>Suga chewed slowly, then looked at his friend’s face, pleading and sorrowful. “I’m not surprised.” They said.<br/>
"Every time you love someone; you give part of yourself away. Not to them, you just throw it away and replace it with something they have; a phrase, a mannerism, a gesture, an interest." They continued. “It feels beautiful when you’re in love, carrying someone with you at all times, but to those outside, it’s a bit sad.”</p><p>Hinata looked lost for words. He sighed and picked up his sandwich again. Suga knew that this was the end of his talking, and squeezed his hand once more and then let go. The two finished their food silently and walked out together outside the café. The sky was a beautiful orange, and the river flowing under the stone bridge glittered. Ducks swam slowly on its surface, picking up the bread that people threw to them from paved banks.</p><p>“You know you shouldn’t feed them bread. It’s not good for them.” Suga said.</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Suga, they eat othis things.”</p><p>“I guess. But they do enjoy the taste, so I worry.”</p><p>“Stop worrying about the ducks. They’ll do fine.” He walked ahead of Suga, who quickly caught up with his. </p><p>“How is Pool?” he asked.</p><p>“He’s sleepy as usual. I left the shop in his care.”</p><p>Hinata laughed softly. “How old is he now? He’s been with you forever.”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t like to think about that.”</p><p>Hinata laughed again, but his laugh faded away and his face looked troubled again.</p><p>“You’ll pick yourself up.” Suga said as they put a hand around his shoulder. Suga was taller than his, and as they stood next to the river, Suga pulled his close to them. Hinata didn’t object; he had missed his friend dearly. </p><p>“I just don’t know how to carry on, you know.” He tried to explain. “It’s been so long, I’m not sure I can be who I was before.”</p><p>“Do you need to?” Suga asked, looking sideways at his.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can become a better person, you know. A different person. It’ll take time to heal, Hinata, but you know, we’re not as old as we sometimes feel and not as half as hopeless.” Suga said.</p><p>Hinata smiled at his words. “You always have a positive spin on everything.”</p><p>Suga just smiled. The two caught up more together, and talked of things important and unimportant. Hinata walked back with Suga to the shop, and after staying for tea, he bid Suga and Pool goodbye and walked to the carriage parked outside. The sun was setting now, and Suga felt tired, but they knew they had to keep the shop open. So Suga opened the shop again, and waited behind the counter, his mind drifting and distracted by today’s conversations.</p><p>The night went by quietly, few people came in and those who did, Suga served them almost absentmindedly. Near closing time, as Suga was gazing at the shelves, lost in thought, he heard a crash outside and the sound of footsteps. They got up quickly and carrying a short pole in his hand, headed towards the door. Pool’s face was stuck on the glass, gazing at a small object just outside the shop. </p><p>Suga carefully stepped out. The object that Pool was gazing at was a small basket, bundled inside it was a pitch black cat with blue eyes. The kitten was startled and scared. Suga took the small basket inside, knowing that the poor animal was probably abandoned for its color. Pool curiously sniffed at the tiny mammal, running laps around the basket.</p><p>Suga closed up the shop, and carrying both the basket in one hand and pool on his shoulders, they went upstairs to his room. Suga looked through his potions, searching for something suitable for the cat, but was not successful. They flipped through his books, looking for a recipe that could serve as milk for the kitten. Suga found something that could work, but lacking ingredients, they had to improvise some substitutes. </p><p>A lot of experimenting later, and disapproval by Pool of many potions, Suga managed to pass the ferret’s taste test. They offered a small sample to the cat, who lapped it up hungrily. Suga watched the cat as it drank the milk and slowly got sleepier. They carried it with its basked and placed it next to Pool’s, who stood watching over the tiny animal. Suga wrapped it up and sat on his bed, calmer now, but unable to sleep.</p><p>They then remembered Hinata’s gift and fished it out of the satchel. From atop a pile of books resting precariously on one of the desks, Suga took a music box, and winded. The box played a soft piano melody, starting quietly and peaking then once again, quieting again until the music picked up the pace and ended with a flourish. As it played, the cloth screen displayed the notes above images of a person going through the woods, collecting herbs and mushrooms. A tiny animal following them. The scene shifted then to a bustling city, then to a blank slate and slowly came back with an image of a person using his wand to the applause of a row of onlookers. </p><p>The person walked and from the other side was met with another figure and its companion, and the two stood close, looking at the sun as it set. The scene slowly faded with the music, and Suga was aware of a loud purring in the room. They moved his mattress to the ground, and the three beds met together side to side, as Suga’s thoughts transformed into memories and those to dreams, and then nothingness. Once the sun was up, the nothingness melted away into the light, and the memories and dreams mixed with thoughts of the new day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old and New Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga starts his day as usual, but once again his shop is home to a surprise meeting. And another chance encounter with a new person opens his eyes to something..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! If you've read chapter one, you know that it wasn't originally a Haikyuu fic. But I did enjoy writing it, and decided to give it a shot. I'll try to work better on characterization, and if you have any comments or you want to yell at me, do it here or on my twitter lmao (@mortdork)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga woke up on the floor. He had rolled off his mattress, and in his place, Pool was curled up peacefully. He looked blearily at his small friend: “You’ll take any advantage you can get, huh. Just like someone I know.” Pool kept on sleeping.</p><p>Suga untangled himself as usual from the covers and slowly stood up. His mind was still readjusting itself to the day’s business, and yesterday’s events were slowly starting to play back. The more he remembered, the weirder he felt. The conversations with Shouyo and Oikawa, the late night crash outside- His eyes grew wide as he brushed his teeth as he remembered: The cat! Where was the cat??</p><p>Suga, toothbrush still in his mouth, dashed back to the bedroom to check on the black kitten he had more or less adopted last night. It was sleeping, but he knew that soon enough it’ll wake up and need to be fed. He finished brushing his teeth, prepared some of the potion to feed the animal, and carried it into the kitchen, placing it carefully on the table as he put the tea kettle on. </p><p>Soon enough, the kitten was awake. He brought the potion and nursed it, until it was satisfied. It was fully awake now, rolling in its small basket. Suga smiled at it, a small helpless creature. He wondered what would have happened if it was abandoned somewhere else. </p><p>“Lucky for you, I guess.” He thought out loud. </p><p>This morning, he forgot to watch the people outside his window. The cat distracted him, and by the time he had finished his breakfast, it was time to open the shop. Carrying the basket with him, and Pool following him at his heels, he went down to the shop. The soft morning sunlight filtered through the store front, and Suga was at his usual place behind the counter, waiting for customers.</p><p>The door jingled its familiar tune as a short blonde girl pushed it and came inside. She glanced around, and spotting Suga smiled and waved shortly. She was wearing a white button up shirt and tie, the shirt sleeves rolled up just above her wrists and on her side hung a brown leather messenger back.</p><p>“Good morning, Yachi!” Sugawara welcomed his friend warmly.</p><p>“Good morning.” She replied brightly.</p><p>“How is the newspaper work?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s good! I mean, it’s fine. Could be better, there’s a lot to do!” Yachi said uncertainly.</p><p>Suga had known Yachi for a while. They had while he was in his third year at school, and even though she was younger than him, they managed to connect and become friends. Yachi often came to him for advice or help, and although she looked nervous often, Suga knew that she was an intelligent hard worker.</p><p>“I bet you’re crushing it, Yachi!” Suga said encouragingly.</p><p>Yachi blushed at the compliment. “I’m doing what I can! Still, I’m not as good as Shimizu! She’s unstoppable!” </p><p>“Shimizu’s always been like that. But don’t worry, Yachi, she also has a heart.”</p><p>“I know, I know! I didn’t mean it that way!” her tone was a bit panicked.</p><p>Suga laughed at her flustered words. “Yes, yes I understand, don’t worry.” </p><p>Yachi sighed in relief. “I think we’re getting pretty close, you know. But still! I can’t muster the courage to ask her out.” </p><p>Suga, his elbows resting on the table, and his face cupped in one hand, watched his love-struck friend. Yachi had always liked Shimizu, but at the same time was intimidated by her. She was prone to overthinking in these matters, and Suga wondered if Shimizu confessed to her if she’d even understand what’s going on.</p><p>“No matter! I have to get to work, I just needed an allergy potion. Spring is coming close, and I don’t want to start sneezing everywhere.” Yachi said.</p><p>“Good thinking!” Suga went to the cabinet on his left, and bending down, he reached for a tiny vial in the back. It had a white lid and the liquid inside it was yellow-ish green. </p><p>“You don’t need more than one drop twice a day, okay? Drink a lot of it and you will get too sleepy. And don’t drink at night for that, I’ve seen it happen.” Suga instructed her.</p><p>Yachi took the bottle and carefully placed it inside her bag. She paid the potion maker, and looking at her watch she started. “Oh no! I’m supposed to get Shimizu breakfast, as a surprise! Thank you, Suga! I’ll see you later!” she said as she dashed out of the shop.</p><p>Suga laughed and waved at her quickly disappearing figure. He sighed and watched the street traffic. There was so much love around him, yet it seemed nothing to spare for him. He stopped himself short. This was not the time for deep thinking, he had a shop to manage. Suga walked around the shop, checking his stock. A couple of shelves were almost empty, he noticed.</p><p>“We’re going to have to make a trip to the forest soon, Pool.” </p><p>The ferret tilted his head, as if baffled by the term “we”. </p><p>“Okay, you can stay and mind the shop, then. I’ll go alone.”</p><p>The ferret rested back down on his bed, yawning widely. Suga watched him as he looked outside the window. He wondered if he should just go the forest now, take an early lunch break and be back by his usual lunchtime. Just then, the door opened once more, and a dark haired, surly man walked in. He was wearing a black tunic and pants, carrying a backpack on one shoulder. Kageyama Tobio looked intimidating, with his height and muscular physique, but Suga knew him way too well to be intimidated by him.</p><p>“Hello, Tobio! What a surprise to see you here.” </p><p>“Hello, Master Suga.” </p><p>“Oi, oi. What’s with that title, Tobio? I’m not your mentor anymore.”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just a habit.” Kageyama’s features were always hard to discern. </p><p>“How have you been? I’ve heard about your latest match against Hoshiumi, that was a close one!” </p><p>Kageyama nodded. “I should’ve practiced more, otherwise I wouldn’t have struggled this much.”</p><p>Suga came forward towards him and ruffled his hair. “You still won, you bastard. Be satisfied for once.”</p><p>Kageyama grimaced, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>“You have to take it easy on yourself, Tobio. Work hard, but don’t think too much. And if anyone asks you how you got this good, tell them you had an awesome mentor to guide you!” Suga pointed at himself. </p><p>Kageyama nodded. “You’re right, I will.”</p><p>Suga laughed loudly. “I taught you potion making, Tobio! Not magic dueling! You seem surly today, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Kageyama paused for a second. “I’m thinking of quitting dueling.” </p><p>Suga was shocked. Kageyama had worked so hard to become a professional duelist, even ending his mentorship with Suga himself so that he can pursue that dream. A dream that he was good at; Tobio had quickly risen through the ranks of the duelists, inching closer and closer to the best of the best in the league. </p><p>“That’s unexpected. What happened?”<br/>Kageyama paused, seemingly lost for words. But he found them soon enough,” There are things I can’t do by myself. What separates me from the best out there isn’t just skill, it’s that they work in pairs.” </p><p>Suga studied his friend, who as he said that, kept staring at his hands. </p><p>“Isn’t the league divided, though? Solo and duos don’t fight against each other.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “That’s true. But you can play in both, and already some have done so. Bokuto and Akaashi don’t do solo matches anymore, and Ushijima rarely does any solo matches, now that he’s with Tendou.”</p><p>Suga thought about that. “So the structure is changing? Why not change with it?”</p><p>“Then I’m going to need a partner! And before you say anything, I tried! But no one worked out for me!” Kageyama burst out. </p><p>Suga knew this was coming. Kageyama was not someone who could keep his anger and frustrations inside of him. He put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. </p><p>“Tobio, you know what to do.” Sugawara told him. The dark haired man looked away.</p><p>“I met with him just yesterday, you know.” Sugawara continued. “You know he and Miya are no longer together, right?”</p><p>Kageyama looked at Suga in surprise. “What happened?” he asked curiously.</p><p>But Suga shook his head. “That doesn’t matter now, he can tell you himself. But you have to go to him, Tobio.”</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to argue, but Suga cut him off. </p><p>“Sit down. I’ll be back in a second.”</p><p>Suga went upstairs. He grabbed a bottle of cold milk and an envelope. </p><p>“Drink this. And this,” he said, holding out the envelope, “is Shouyo’s address. He’ll be happy to hear from you, and I think he’s looking forward to a new start.”</p><p>Kageyama took the envelope and sipped his milk. He stared at it, then said: “What if he doesn’t want to see me? He seemed set on not dueling again.”</p><p>Suga tilted his head and looking in amusement at him. </p><p>“Oh swallow your pride, Tobio.” He said. “You pushed him away, you know that? You said you didn’t need his help, and when you fought, you won.” </p><p>Kageyama looked ashamed of his past, but Suga carried on. </p><p>“I’m sure he has a lot to say to you. And knowing how hotheaded Shouyo is, he will try to kick your ass, but be sincere with him and yourself, Tobio. He’s the only one who can work well with you.” </p><p>Kageyama didn’t say anything for a while. He just drank his milk and stared at the letter. </p><p>“Do you think I should go to him then? Just like this?” he asked.</p><p>“I know you, Tobio. You’re not one for writing letters.” Suga stifled a laugh. “Go to him. If you don’t find him home, he’ll be at the school.” </p><p>Suga smacked Kageyama on the back of the head. </p><p>“And don’t be too prideful! Apologize properly, okay Tobio? Don’t make this harder than it should be for the both of you!”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, rubbing his head. “I’ll try.” He said.</p><p>“Good enough for me. I’m sure Shouyo will write to me about it. Now, you’re free to go upstairs if you need to sleep or rest up, I have to get back to work.”</p><p>Kageyama got up, empty milk bottle in hand. “Thank you, Suga. But I think it’s best that I get ready for my trip now. Thank you for everything.”</p><p>Suga embraced his friend. “You can come here if you ever need anything!”</p><p>Kageyama nodded and headed outside, still holding the envelope and the bottle, and almost bumping into a pedestrian going the opposite direction.</p><p>“Ah, I needed that empty bottle.” Said Suga. “Oh well, at least those two idiots might get back together now. I’ll sacrifice a milk bottle for that.”</p><p>The day went by slowly. Business was slow today, and Suga wasn’t sure why, but potions were not a trend. Still, everyone needed potions now and then. Just around lunchtime, after an old woman walked out of the shop with 3 cold potions and a lot of shouted explanations from Suga, the potion maker took his satchel from under the counter, filled it with some jars and put on his coat. He fed the cat again, bid the two furry friends goodbye, and locked the shop behind him as he headed outside the city and into the forest.</p><p>The forest was outside the city borders. On foot, it took Suga about half an hour to get there, passing by the shops neighbouring his as well as Shinsuke farm. As he neared the farm, he could see Kita standing in the fields, a straw hat resting on his grey hair. </p><p>“Hey! Kita!” </p><p>The farmer turned around and smiled, waving enthusiastically to Suga. Suga walked into the fields and towards Kita.</p><p>“Hey, Suga. What brings you out here?”</p><p>“I’m just heading to the forest to gather some ingredients. But I thought I’d stop by to say hello.” Suga replied cheerfully.</p><p>“Not here for my goods then?” Kita asked him rather bluntly.</p><p>Suga laughed loudly. He knew Kita’s way of speaking was often blunt and direct, but he also knew the farmer to be a caring and reliable person. </p><p>“Well, I’m not averse to buying some of your excellent goods. Let me think.” He put a hand on his chin in a mock act of thinking. “Oh! How about some wheat? I could use that. Hm. What else have you got?”</p><p>Kita smiled. “Sure thing, Suga. How about some apple jam? I also have some freshly gathered honey, courtesy of Osamu’s hands.” </p><p>“That sounds wonderful. Can you get them delivered later to the shop, I’ll pay you then?”</p><p>“Yeah no problem. I’ll let Osamu take them with him into the city tomorrow morning. If you want, you can pass by his restaurant and grab them from there.” Kita suggested.</p><p>“I might do that, and just have lunch there then.” Suga grinned. “Thanks for everything, Kita.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He replied. But as Suga started to walk away he called out to him. “Wait, Suga. You said you’re going into the forest?”</p><p>“Yes, need something from there?” Suga asked. </p><p>Kita shook his head. “No, no, I’m good. But the indomitable duo is inside, up to their usual shenanigans.” He said. “Just a heads up, so they don’t creep on you.”</p><p>Suga laughed. “Those two can’t creep on anyone, don’t worry. Might as well put them to work if I see them, thanks!”</p><p>The two waved goodbye to each other, and Kita turned back to his field as Suga marched on towards the forest. The forest was almost untouched by people, and as far as Suga knew, no one lived there. He could hear some faint singing in the distance, and Suga recognizing the voices, followed it.</p><p>Deeper in the forest walked two men. One of them short, with spiky bleached hair and a feral look, and the other was tall, with a shaved bald head and an intense face that scared off children. Suga called out to the two men, and hearing his voice, they stopped singing and turned around.</p><p>“Potion master Suga!” yelled the tall one.</p><p>“Oh it’s Suga! Heyyy!!” the shorter one echoed.</p><p>“Hello, Tanaka, hello, Noya.” Greeted Suga. “What are you up to today?”</p><p>Tanaka drew himself up. “We have been given an important task today.” He said, as Noya nodded vigorously. </p><p>“Oh? And that is?”</p><p>“Our bosses,” said Tanaka</p><p>“That is us!” interrupted Noya.</p><p>Tanaka nodded and continued. “Our bosses have given us the task of looking for the finest mushrooms in the forest!”</p><p>“And we have been very successful!” said Noya.</p><p>“Indeed! Look at our bags!” Next to them, there were two large bags filled with mushrooms.</p><p>Suga laughed softly. “How did you find this many? Leave some for others!”</p><p>“Noya has a sense for them! No matter where they are, he can find them; under the ground, on the trees, under a rock! Noya can find all the mushrooms you need!”</p><p>Nishinoya nodded. “And don’t worry, Master Suga, we left a lot for others.”</p><p>Suga studied the bags closer. “Now are you sure all of these are edible?” he asked.</p><p>The two exchanged looks. “Hmmm. We did forget the guide book back at the shop, but I do have a good memory for them.” Said Tanaka.</p><p>“Yeah! Ryu is amazing! And besides, we can compare them with the books when we get back. If they’re inedible, we’ll return them to the forest.” Noya assured Suga.</p><p>Suga thought about that. “I can’t fault that logic. I think I could use some of the non-edible ones too, so let me know when you do sort them out, will you?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Suga!” replied Noya. “Say, why are you here? Mushroom hunting is our thing, you know.”</p><p>Suga laughed. “Do not worry, Noya. I’m here to collect some ingredients for potion making. Would you like to help?”</p><p>“That’d be nice, yes!” exclaimed Noya.</p><p>“Now, now, Yuu. We gotta think business. What do we get in return if we help you?” said Tanaka.</p><p>Suga paused for a second. “I’ll buy some of your inedible mushrooms. You don’t have to go the forest and throw them away now.”</p><p>Tanaka mulled this over. “So we help you now, and then you pay us later for useless mushrooms? You know what, for good friendship, we’ll do it for free. Just buy the mushrooms from us, deal?”</p><p>Suga grinned. “Deal.”</p><p>Suga put the indomitable duo to work. He gave them a list to follow, and the two were enthusiastic to help him out. They brought him things that were useful, others that were dangerous. Once, Noya got hold of a poisonous plant, and Suga was thankful that he carried some antidotes in his satchel for his trips to the forest. </p><p>It took the better of two hours to gather everything, and Suga was tired and dirty. The other two friends walked back ahead of Suga, carrying their two large bags. </p><p>“We’ll see if Kita wants any!” Tanaka said as he waved goodbye to Suga. He waved back to them and wished them good luck. Their apothecary was a new venture for them, and he hoped they were managing it well. He knew that Shimizu often helped them out with costs and whatnot, which was a relief to him.</p><p>Suga stood under a tree at the edge of the forest. He was tired and his satchel was heavy. He wished he didn’t have to go back on foot, but he couldn’t afford or house a horse. He sighed as he watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. He turned his gaze behind him as he heard the sound of hooves approach him. Then a confident, strong voice from behind him called out softly. <br/>“Easy there, Lily.” The horse was next to Suga, a brown steed with a white heart stamp on its forehead. Riding atop it was a broad shouldered man, with black trimmed hair and a kind but rough face.</p><p>“Hey there.” He said. “Sorry if we startled you! But you had been standing there for a few minutes and we wondered if you’re okay.”</p><p>Suga was taken aback a bit. “Oh yes, everything is okay. I was just resting a bit before heading back to the city.”</p><p>The man looked at Suga’s satchel, and then at the potion maker himself. </p><p>“Would you like a ride?” he asked, an honest smile on his face.</p><p>Suga stared at the man for a second, taking in his features before answering.</p><p>“If it’s not any trouble.” He replied.</p><p>“None at all! Here let me help you up.” The man helped Suga up, and the latter sat precariously behind him.</p><p>“Hold on to my waist, I’m sorry this is all I can offer!” he laughed cheerfully. </p><p>Suga was startled to hear his laugh. It was a joyful laugh, but it also carried with it an affirmation: that he didn’t get to laugh like this without going through a lot in his life. Suga felt his cheeks grow warm as he hugged the man from behind.</p><p>“My name’s Sawamura Daichi, by the way.” He introduced himself. “What’s yours?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Many Thoughts, Head Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga's meeting of Daichi occupies his mind, but a welcome bit of calm in the coming days and a pleasant surprise make things a lot better for him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga stared at the ground as the horse started to pick up speed. “I am Sugawara Koushi.” He replied.</p><p>“What business do you have in the city?” Daichi asked, then catching himself. “It’s not my business, just to know where I can drop you off!” he laughed a little awkwardly.</p><p>Suga was finding it hard to talk to him. Partly because of the speed of the horse, but he also felt a tight knot in his chest, a strange heavy feeling. </p><p>“You can drop me by The Moonstone bookshop, if you know it. I have a shop nearby.”</p><p>“Of course, everyone knows it. After all, it’s the only bookshop in the city, isn’t that weird?”</p><p>Suga hadn’t thought of that really. “Maybe. But the bookshop is large enough for the city, so it makes sense.”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe.” Daichi replied. “What kind of shop do you run? I’m sorry for all the personal questions! I just thought it’s a polite way to pass the time!” </p><p>“No, it’s not a problem!” Suga’s voice rose suddenly. He took a breath, then answered. “I have my own potions shop, The Crow. If you ever need anything feel free to drop by.” </p><p>“I will make sure to do so, when I have the time.” Daichi glanced behind him and smiled at Suga, his eyes scrunching up a bit. The knot in Suga’s chest tightened, hungering for more.</p><p>A few minutes later, Lily came to a halt in front of the large bookshop one building away from Suga’s potion shop. Daichi patted the horse and whispered a praise into its ear. Suga slowly removed himself from the rider’s body and looked down. The distance seemed from the top of the horse to the floor seemed massive, but then again, that was his first time riding a horse. He has been in carriages of course, but not on a fast riding horse like this.  </p><p>Daichi seemed to notice and he started. “Let me help you down.” He elegantly jumped off Lily and walked to face Suga. His hand outstretched, he smiled at him encouragingly. </p><p>“Take my hand, it’s not as scary as it looks.” Suga, his hand feeling both cold and sweaty, held Daichi’s and jumped off, landing shakily but on his own two feet on the ground. </p><p>He exhaled in relief. Daichi was staring at him, holding the horse’s reins in his hand. </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, but concern was masked in his tone by his bright demeanor.</p><p>Suga nodded. “Thank you for the ride. If you wish, you can come to the shop and rest a bit, my house is just upstairs.” He offered.</p><p>Daichi thanked him, but shook his head. “I have to get to the stables, I still have some work today around.” He said. “But I will make sure to pass by sometime soon!”</p><p>“That’s great!” Suga’s grinned, his cheeks feeling warm and his eyes fixed on the man before him. “I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Daichi laughed softly and jumped back on his horse. “See you!” he called back as he turned Lily around and walked slowly through the city streets, gradually picking up the pace. Suga waved to his back and watched him ride away.</p><p>It took Suga a minute to gather himself, he let out a sigh of relief and walked the short distance to his shop. He unlocked it and without allowing himself to think too much, unpacked his satchel, storing the ingredients away carefully behind the stairs that led to the house upstairs. </p><p>With that task done, and no customers coming in, Suga couldn’t stop his train of thoughts. He was lost in thinking about the dark haired man who helped him on his way to the shop, and more than once had to stop himself from fantasizing about future meetings and conversations with him. The jingling sound of the door was a welcome awakening, as a customer came in for some potions. Even their misunderstanding and confusion was welcome, it distracted Suga even longer from these silly unwanted thoughts.</p><p>Thankfully, the rest of the day saw a lot of business for the shop. Each day was different for the shop, sometimes mornings saw more business than afternoons. But on workdays like today, it was likely that people came in to pick their potions up on their way home from work. Suga was grateful for it, it helped him focus and move his mind away from thoughts of Daichi and his friends.</p><p>When the sky was completely dark outside, Suga decided to close up shop early. He was very tired, and he needed to prepare some potions for his stock. But what he really wished for was a moment of piece. He took some materials from behind the stairs, carried the kitten in one hand and headed to his living room. He fed the small animal and laid down his equipment on the table, but he found it hard to concentrate. He tried to start again, but a couple mishaps led him to abandon the task. </p><p>Suga stretched on the couch and stared upwards at the sky outside the window. He wondered whether he had made the right decision to tell Kageyama to go back to Hinata, but he felt that this was the correct choice to make, for the both of them. His mind wandered, thinking about everyone around him, how it seems they’re all paired up together, whether in love or companionship.</p><p>“At least I’ve got you, Pool.” He glanced at the ferret curled around the little kitten. “Oh? You’re choosing it over me? How cruel!” he stared back at the dumbfounded ferret and laughed. His laugh slowly evaporated to a sigh as he sat up and looked at the table. Suga got up and brought his music box and a small sketchbook. He picked up a pencil and started doodling, nothing planned, but the activity and the music helped him relax, take his mind off things.</p><p>After an hour or so he found himself left with messy sketches of horses, friends, doodles of a small animals, and a farm. He stretched and moved the book aside. It was getting late, and after a cup of tea and some food, taken at his favorite kitchen spot, Suga decided to sleep the day off.</p><p>“Tomorrow’s another day, let’s work towards that!” he said out loud as he got ready to sleep, moving the mattress back to the bed and laying down on it. His tiredness got the best of his busy mind and soon he drifted into a deep sleep.</p><p>The next day was more back to normal for Suga. In the morning, Yachi came by for some permanent dye potions. “It’s a gift for Shimizu!” she said. While waiting for Suga to get her the potions, she spotted the small black cat. <br/>“Who is this?” she exclaimed.</p><p>Suga turned around, and saw her leaning above the cat. “Oh, it’s just a cat someone abandoned in front of the shop. Since then, I’ve taken it in.”</p><p>“Does it have a name?” </p><p>It suddenly dawned on Suga that he hadn’t given the cat a name. A lot of things were on his mind that he didn’t really think much of it. </p><p>“It must have slipped my mind to give it one.” He said.</p><p>Yachi stood over it thinking, petting it gently. </p><p>“It’s so cute, Suga. Are you going to keep it?” she asked.</p><p>Suga studied her, she wasn’t looking at him as she said that. “You know; I haven’t thought of that. If I can find a good home for it, I’m sure it’ll be happy to go there.” He explained.</p><p>“So no one’s asking for it?”</p><p>“Not yet. Are you interested, Yachi?” he asked her, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Well, if you’re okay with that!” she replied, trying to keep her enthusiasm out of her voice. </p><p>“You can come by and take it home later. I’ll prepare some potions for it as well.”</p><p>“Really? Thank you! I’ll think of a name for it today at work.”</p><p>Suga laughed shortly. He put the potions in a small paper bag and handed them to the blonde haired girl, who paid him and walked out of the shop, one hand clutching the bag and another resting on her messenger bag.</p><p>At lunchtime, Suga paid Osamu’s restaurant a visit. The patron welcomed him cheerfully as he stood behind the counter, waiting for him to be free. </p><p>A moment later, he came over to Suga. “Kita said you might pass by. Now, where did I put your things...” he looked around and then, spotting the goods, he bent down and handed them over. </p><p>“Here you go, potions master. Say, would I interest you in our freshly harvested rice balls? Some even have the finest mushrooms in them-at least according to those two idiots.”</p><p>Suga laughed at that. “I was hoping you’d offer.” He said.</p><p>He had his lunch at Miya’s shop, and carrying the purchases home, he opened the shop again and stored them upstairs. The rest of the day went as normally, a pleasant change from the hectic pace of the last two.</p><p>A couple of days ago, as Suga was putting up the newly brewed potions in his shop, he heard the faint sound of music and cheering approaching. He looked outside of his shop to see people gathered at either side of the street, and a small procession coming through. </p><p>Two finely dressed people were leading the line, and a short distance behind them, two men on horses trotted behind them. One was a brooding man, with messy black hair riding atop a black horse. Next to him, an animated spiky haired man was riding a white horse. He was shouting loudly and waving to everyone in sight, who were cheering and waving back in earnest.</p><p>“Ah, Bokuto’s here.” Suga said quietly, as he waved to the duelist on the other side of the glass, who waved back to him, mouthing his name loudly, and nudging Akaashi next to him. The latter’s mouth curved up in a small smile, and waved back to Suga. Just then, a familiar looking man rode by the shop. He was looking straight ahead, and Suga’s hand dropped down slowly, staring at Daichi. He didn’t seem to notice the shop at all, much to Suga’s disappointment, and <br/>soon Daichi and the rest of the procession had walked on the rest of the way to the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>It was a week after seeing Daichi for the second time that Suga heard back from Hinata. Early in the morning, just as he was setting up his shop, Yamaguchi came in. He was wearing his work clothes, and a bag full of letters on his back. </p><p>“Good morning, Suga.” He greeted him quietly.</p><p>“Good morning, Yamaguchi. Any letters for me today?”</p><p>He nodded back. “Yes, you have a couple of letters. They seem to have been delayed, I’m sorry, but hopefully it’s not too late to read them!”</p><p>He handed Suga the two letters, one from Hinata, and another from Kageyama. Why did each of them right him a letter, he couldn’t tell. He worried that the two hadn’t made up, and the letters were angry responses to his meddling.</p><p>“How’s Tsukishima doing?” Suga asked the mailman.</p><p>“Tsukki is doing fine. He is busy with his enchanting business, but things are going well! He still doesn’t want to open a shop, though. He says it’s too much hassle to deal with all sorts of people.”</p><p>Suga wasn’t surprised. As talented as Tsukishima was, he often avoided dealing with people. “Tell him to pass by soon, it’s been a while.” He asked Yamaguchi.</p><p>“I will! But I don’t make any promises that he’ll agree. Maybe we’ll see you at the duels later, Kuroo is going to drag him there for Bokuto’s match.” </p><p>Sugawara laughed. He was glad Kuroo was around to force Tsukishima to go out and about. 	</p><p>“I’ll try to be there, then!” Suga replied.</p><p>“That’s great! Sorry, Suga, but I have a lot of mail to deliver this morning, see you later.”</p><p>Yamaguchi excused himself and went on his way. Suga put Kageyama’s letter on the desk and opened Hinata’s first. It was, as usual, a long messy letter. Hinata’s handwriting never improved-one could argue it even go worse as he grew older. The letter started typically:</p><p>“HELLO SUGA! I hope this letter finds you well! (I don’t usually say this but I was told that it’s best to be polite).</p><p>My day was disturbed over a week again when Kageyama burst into my class, yelling! He scared the kids and I had to go out to fight him! Who he thinks he is, bursting into my class, yelling about dueling after not seeing him for years?? IDIOT!!</p><p>Anyway, Suga, I thought about what you said, and I decided to quit teaching. Kageyama apologized profusely, even kneeling down! You should’ve seen him, Suga! He was so angry it was funny! </p><p>OH! We’re coming to the city on Friday! I managed to send my registration to the dueling association, and starting the Saturday after we arrive, me and Kageyama are a team! It’s strange how things turn out, isn’t it? I’m still not sure about everything in my life, but I felt the opportunity to duel, and Kageyama being back are a chance I can’t miss (don’t tell him I said that though)</p><p>We hope to see you at the match! Or have lunch the day before, if possible! Lots of love and thanks,</p><p>HINATA SHOUYO”</p><p>And underneath the name, there was a scribble that passed for a signature. Friday, thought Suga. He suddenly realized that that was tomorrow! He certainly didn’t have time to send Hinata a letter, asking him out for lunch. </p><p>“I guess I could try and find him in the city, unless he decides to pass by the shop.” He wondered out loud. “Let’s see what Tobio has to say.”</p><p>He opened Kageyama’s letter. It was a much shorter one, the handwriting slightly messy, but properly phrased. No capital letters where they weren’t needed, no exclamation marks, just two short paragraphs clearly written.”</p><p>“Hello, Suga, I hope this letter finds you well.”</p><p>Oh so that’s where Hinata learned it from, Suga thought to himself.</p><p>“I managed to meet Shouyo the very next day I left the city. He was a menace to talk to, but eventually he agreed to forgive me. His decision came too quickly, to be honest. I am not surprised; he is a rash idiot after all.</p><p>I am writing you to thank you for everything, and tell you that Shouyo and I are coming to the city, we have registered for the dueling league, and will be arriving on Friday. Our match is the day after, I hope we can see you before it. </p><p>Thank you for your advice and help,<br/>Your protege, Kageyama Tobio”</p><p>Kageyama’s signature was just his initials, with a line crossing through them.</p><p>Suga put the two letters side by side. He was greatly relieved that everything had worked out well eventually. He was looking forward to having lunch with the two of them together after so long, he thought of leaving a note at the transport center in case they arrive. But he realized he didn’t need to; he was sure if Hinata didn’t hear from him, he would head to the shop immediately.</p><p>Suga’s day went smoothly after this pleasant surprise. He was looking forward to meeting his two dear friends and see them bicker and fight, acting as if they weren’t deeply in love. The promise of the next day drove all other worries from his head, and soon enough the sun had set, and it was time to close up shop and head upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might be expanding this universe too much, but I am enjoying this so much! Please leave a comment (or tweet to yell at me) if you have any suggestions or questions or anything! I'd like feedback on my work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunited and (Lovingly) Bickering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata and Kageyama arrive in the city, and stay at Suga's place for the day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter for now, I can't focus much currently. Will either update the story with a new chapter at night or tomorrow! Things are starting to get serious, and I have much to plan and figure out.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Expectedly, Hinata showed up at Suga’s shop around noon the next day. He was talking loudly to Kageyama, who walked behind him, his usual scowling face looking more serene than the last time Suga had seen him.</p><p>“Yo! Suga!” Hinata greeted loudly</p><p>“Hello, Tobio. Hello, Hinata.” Suga came out from behind his counter to hugged the two friends by their shoulders. “How have you two been?”</p><p>“Great!” announced Hinata<br/>“Fine.” Said Kageyama</p><p>“I did receive your letter too late! But I knew you rascals would pass by anyway!” </p><p>“I told you we should have sent those letters earlier.” Kageyama told Hinata.</p><p>“We sent them 5 days ago! That’s enough time!” </p><p>“Well it wasn’t!” Kageyama argued back.</p><p>Suga interfered by holding each one’s head and pushing it down, ruffling their hair.</p><p>“Now, now. There’s no point in arguing about that.” He said. “Let me close shop and we can have an early lunch upstairs, okay?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded apologetically, while Hinata cheered and rushed upstairs.</p><p>“Your house is cool, Suga!” he yelled from upstairs.</p><p>“Don’t just mess around with things!” Kageyama called back to Hinata.</p><p>By then, Suga was done locking up. He gently pushed Kageyama forward as he walked past him.</p><p>“Come on, Tobio. Let’s have lunch.”</p><p>Suga wouldn’t say he was the best cook, but he was pretty decent. His friends often described his cooking as having a certain warmth to it; as if he put something magical in it. Noya was convinced that he had some secret potion that gave it a kick, but Suga denied that. </p><p>“I just prepare my food with love.” He half bragged to them when they asked about his secret.</p><p>Today, he had prepared some mushroom pasties for his two guests, using the wheat he got from Kita and some edible mushrooms he bought from Tanaka and Nishinoya. He had also already gone out and bought some rice balls from Osamu’s restaurant. </p><p>“Ahhh your food is as good as always, Suga!” Hinata said.</p><p>“Yes, those pasties are excellent.” Echoed Kageyama. </p><p>“Thank you, you two. I got the mushrooms from Tanaka and Nishinoya’s shop, and the bread from Kita’s farm.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes went wide. “Woa is that what Noya is up to these days?” <br/>Suga nodded. “Yes, he and Tanaka opened their own apothecary. I hope they figure out how to manage it well.”</p><p>“I always thought Noya would try and be an adventurer.” Kageyama said.</p><p>“Yeah! He’s too cool to be working in a shop all day!”</p><p>Suga cocked his eyebrow. “What does that mean, Shouyo?” </p><p>Hinata suddenly realized what he said. “I didn’t mean anything by it, Suga! I just meant that Noya was always saying things about seeing the world and whatnot.”</p><p>“Idiot.” Kageyma called Hinata, who glared at him.</p><p>Suga laughed good heartedly. “Don’t worry, I was just teasing.” He said. “Noya still gets to go around, looking for things. But being an adventurer isn’t easy, you know. The shop is good to set them with some money for later.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Hinata replied. “I could use some money, right now.” He looked downhearted.</p><p>Suga looked between him and Tobio. “Have you guys decided where to live?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m going to stay with Kageyama for now, even though his place is small and shitty.” Hinata replied.</p><p>Kageyama turned angrily at him. “Then stay out on the streets if you don’t like it!”</p><p>“It’s your fault I’m back here, so you better put up with me!” Hinata countered.</p><p>“Then you better do your share of the work!”</p><p>“I will!” </p><p>Suga watched the two of them stare at each other. “You two never change, do you?” he laughed softly as they turned away from each other and started on Miya’s rice balls.</p><p>“I’ll put on the tea kettle.” Suga got from the table, and when he stood he noticed Hinata’s hand brushing Kageyama’s. The latter didn’t move his away. Suga smiled imperceptibly. </p><p>The three of them caught up with what’s been going with their lives. Hinata and Kageyama stayed later, and helped a bit around the shop. Even though help would not be accurate; Kageyama intimidated the customers, while Hinata in his excitement almost knocked down the shelves of potions around. </p><p>“You two can stay over if you want.” Suga offered.</p><p>But Hinata shook his head. “We can’t, Suga. We still have to unpack and all our stuff are back at Kageyama’s place. We have to get ready before tomorrow’s match.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Yes, and it’s best we sleep there, it’s closer to the stadium.”</p><p>“Yep. You’re going to watch us, right Suga? It’s … say, what time is it, Kageyama?”</p><p>Kageyama looked alarmed. “It’s after Bokuto’s match.”</p><p>“Which is at what time?”</p><p>“How would I know?!”</p><p>“You don’t know what time our match is, do you?”</p><p>“Shut up! You don’t know that either!”</p><p>“Bakageyama!”</p><p>“Idiot!”</p><p>Suga watched them bicker and then said. “So you two better go get ready, and check the schedule.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. “We’ll be there early anyway.”</p><p>“I will watch Bokuto’s match anyway. Tsukishima might be there; it’ll be nice to see him.” Suga said.</p><p>“Oh! I hope he stays for our match.” Hinata said excitedly.</p><p>“I doubt it.” Kageyama replied. “He probably doesn’t even know we’re playing.”</p><p>“That’s true! Few people know we’re playing, I guess, right?”</p><p>Suga only just realized that he hadn’t told anyone, save for maybe Osamu in passing, that Kageyama and Hinata were back. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to tell Tsukishima and the others about your match.” He said. “Maybe you’ll have your own cheering squad!” He grinned. “Say, who are you playing?” he suddenly realized he hadn’t asked yet.</p><p>“Oh. Futakachi and Koganegawa.” Kageyama replied. “They’re good, but sometimes they don’t understand each other.”</p><p>“We’ll be able to sweep them!” Hinata assured him.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky, we haven’t practiced enough!” Kageyama scolded him.</p><p>“Oh, come on. We still work well together, they’re no match.”</p><p>A small smile appeared on Kageyama’s face, but he said nothing to that. </p><p>“We’ll be leaving now, Suga.” He said. “Thank you for the lunch.”</p><p>“Thanks!” echoed Hinata.</p><p>“Anytime! Feel free to come by whenever!” Suga replied, waving to them as the two walked side by side, conversing casually and rather loudly in the night. He sighed, a feeling of happiness, tinged with a slight bit of envy welling inside him. He brushed it aside and went upstairs, locking the shop behind him. Today was fun, he thought to himself as he stretched on his bed, Pool curled up next to him. He was looking forward to tomorrow, and the promise of seeing many of his friends. As he drifted to sleep, his mind wandered a bit, pondering about his meetings with Daichi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Games Begin (literally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga, Nishinoya, and Tanaka meet up with Tsukishima, Kuro, and Yamaguchi to watch the dueling matches set for today. Daichi makes an appearance, alongside a new face</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! So quick note about this chapter: The idea of dueling was to be just basically magic wars? Like ATLA sort of thing? But I thought making it more of a support would be better. Yes, it is now volleyball but with magic, but I'll see how I can alter this as we go on! (since it may or may not be an essential plot thing).</p><p>If you have any suggestions or questions (or mistakes to point out?? I write these without editing or proofreading) feel free to either comment or message me on twitter! </p><p>I hope you're staying safe and enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dueling matches were held during the afternoon, and many shops closed their businesses to attend them. Magic dueling was a sport played 2 vs 2 or 1 on 1, on a large sized stadium divided in half by a sturdy and enchanted net. The players used their elemental magic (water, wind, fire, earth) to score points using a strong enchanted rubber ball. As such, the balls and net were enchanted to resist burn and damage. However, this was only possible to do for a short time, so often balls would be substituted and breaks would need to be taken to renew the enchantments. </p><p>Suga closed his shop just after lunch time and headed to Noya and Tanaka’s shop. He found the two vigorously stocking their shelves and bags with ingredients. As he entered, Tanaka turned to him and said loudly: </p><p>“I’m sorry! We’re not open yet!” Then seeing who it was, he relaxed. “Oh Suga! We’re just taking care of some things and then we’re going to close for the day.”</p><p>“No worries, Tanaka. I just came here to invite you to the dueling match.”</p><p>Tanaka grinned. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world! Hinata and Kageyama back together, we gotta see that, right Noya?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Noya nodded. “They came by in the morning and told us about it. What a pleasant surprise that was, makes me want to try dueling myself!”</p><p>“Oh, Noya, we could give it a try. Many duel part-time.” Tanaka proposed</p><p>The two shared a meaningful look, and then together they shouted: “The Indomitable Duo will conquer the field!”</p><p>Suga laughed at their enthusiasm. “I would love to watch that.” He replied. “But now, can I help you around?”</p><p>“Oh no need, Suga. We’re almost done, if you’d wait just a bit for us.” Tanaka said.</p><p>Suga took a seat by the shop’s door. He watched the two friends rush around the shop busily, and despite their seemingly erratic movements, they never seemed to bump into each other. It was strange, thought Suga, to find two people so perfectly in sync. He wondered if this just happened by chance, like they were born made for each other, or if it came from years of companionship and trust. </p><p>Enamored by their relationship, Suga’s mind was just focused on them for a while before it drifted away and he found himself not paying attention to Tanaka’s call.</p><p>“Suga! Suga, hey, are you okay?” Tanaka was leaning close to him, waving his hand in his face.</p><p>Suga snapped out of his reverie. “Oh, yes, sorry. It seems I drifted off a bit there.” Suga said, smiling apologetically.</p><p>Tanaka and Noya looked a bit concerned. “Have you been overworking yourself?” Noya asked. </p><p>Suga shook his head. He couldn’t really remember what he was daydreaming about, and part of him didn’t want to remember. “Let’s get going then, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are going to be there for Bokuto’s match.”</p><p>He opened the door and held it for the other two as they walked ahead of him, Tanaka locking the shop behind them. The three of them walked in a row to the stadium, a large building on the other side of the city. Once they got there, people were already filing in and sellers were poised outside selling their wares and match related merchandise. </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi were a popular duo whose matches attracted a lot of crowds. The stalls outside the stadiums sold hats, scarves, and shirts of their black and white uniform. There were also Bokuto and Akaashi shaped plushies, as well as novelty items like a Bokuto wig made from felt and small figures carved from wood.</p><p>None of them bought anything, but once inside Tanaka and Noya bought some snacks to eat. Suga got himself a cold drink to sip on, and the three sat in a row waiting for the match to begin. </p><p>As the stadium filled, Suga heard someone call his name. He glanced to the right and saw, sitting in that order, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and then Kuro. The latter was waving to him, smirking. </p><p>“Is that Yamaguchi over there?” asked Tanaka.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go sit by them before the stadium fills up completely.” Suga suggested.</p><p>The three moved from their seats and spread themselves next to the others. Suga sat behind Kuro, while the other two sat next to each other on his right. </p><p>“How have you been, Tsukishima?” asked Suga.</p><p>“I’ve been alright.” He replied, while Kuro also said: “Sulking in his house all day.”</p><p>Tsukishima looked slightly annoyed. “I have been busy.”</p><p>Kuro looked at him, smirking bemusedly, but he said nothing.</p><p>Just then, Suga noticed something amiss. “Where’s Kenma?” he asked Kuro.</p><p>Kuro laughed shortly. He pointed downwards at the stadium. “There he is.” He said.</p><p>Suga’s eyes followed Kuro’s finger. On the field was a short, blonde haired guy holding a wand. He was moving it slowly across the balls. </p><p>“He’s in the heat of the game, in a way.” Said Kuro. “He got the job as an enchanter not long ago, and he also supervises the games sometimes. The association said he has a keen eye, and hired him immediately.”</p><p>“That’s great” replied Suga.</p><p>“Not so great for Kenma, since he has to deal with the players now and then.” Kuro explained. <br/>“But it’s a good starting set up for him.”</p><p>Suga nodded. Next to him, Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Noya were conversing loudly and animatedly. Tanaka reaching out towards Tsukishima and teasing him, the other responding in irritation. Suga watched them, a smile and a sense of peace descending upon him. Kuro’s cheering brought him back to life, and looking down, he saw Bokuto and Akaashi heading onto the field. The crowd was cheering wildly, Bokuto yelling and basking in it, while Akaashi hung a bit back, looking impassive.<br/>On the other side of the field, their opponents walked on. There was less cheering for the pair of Goshiki and Shirabu, who were new to the league. There was a buzz around their potential, but the two didn’t seem to get along exactly well. They often bickered and fought during matches, testing each other’s abilities by making certain plays. Sometimes, this paid off and led to amazing goals, but often it cost them greatly.</p><p>They stood side by side now, Akaashi shaking hands with Shirabu, and after the referee’s toss, the ball went to the duo in black and white. From the edge of their area, Bokuto lined up a serve. He tossed the ball up, and using his earth magic, raised a pedestal, hitting it on its bottom side and lifting it high up in the air. The ball soared above the field, and Goshiki followed it with his eyes. As it started to drop, he jumped up, his wind magic helping him out and hit the ball back to the other side. </p><p>His hit wasn’t a clean one, and Akaashi easily handled it with a touch of his hand, using a small whip of water to send it towards Bokuto, who flashily jumped on two raised platforms and sent it home. Shirabu and Goshiki glared at each other, but the game reset too fast for them to start arguing.</p><p>Fifteen minutes into the match, and Bokuto’s team was leading. Their opponents were putting up a decent effort, making some intelligent plays. However, Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s strength and co-ordination were too much for their unorganized defense. The first set ended after twenty minutes, and during the break Shirabu and Goshiki could be seen arguing as they headed towards their room.</p><p>Kuro, who himself was a part time player, was discussing the first set with Suga. He played solo most of the time, being unable to have Kenma join him. Kuro’s main job was a vet, he often took in injured beasts and pets, and his own place of work sometimes had animals and creatures up for adoption. That took much of his time, so he wasn’t able to dedicate a lot of his energy to dueling. </p><p>As the two talked during the break, Suga could feel someone walk behind him. They stopped and leaned down, and said: “I didn’t expect to bump into you here.”</p><p>Suga turned around to find himself face to face with Daichi. The man was smiling his usual confident smile, his hand raised in greeting.</p><p>“Hey, Mr.Sawamura, how have you been?” Suga greeted him almost breathlessly. It felt too formal to call someone “Mister” while they were in a dueling stadium, and he could feel Kuro’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Just Daichi is good.” He replied cheerfully. “I have been fine, very busy, I have been unable to drop by your shop anytime soon.” He went on.</p><p>Suga wondered if he should mention spotting him during Bokuto’s parade, but decided against it. It was silly to be upset about Daichi not looking at him or recognizing his shop. </p><p>“Don’t worry, the shop is still open whenever.” Suga assured him. </p><p>He came to notice an even taller person sitting next to Daichi. He had long brown hair tied up in a bun, and he was talking to Noya, although he looked rather nervous.</p><p>“Oh I forgot to introduce you.” Daichi said. “This is Asahi, a dear friend. Asahi, this is Sugawara Koushi, a new friend of mine.” Daichi grinned. </p><p>Asahi stretched his hand towards Suga, who shook it firmly. Despite his looks, Asahi seemed gentle and calm. “We have to sit in the back, or else my height will block the view for other.” He explained. </p><p>Suga laughed politely, saying that it was good to see Daichi, and it was nice to meet Asahi. But he was still preoccupied with Daichi calling him his friend. It was stupid, he knew that. What else was he? Maybe an acquaintance, but even he wouldn’t call Daichi that. </p><p>Their group was large now, and everyone introduced themselves. Tsukishima was introduced by Yamaguchi, as his blonde friend replied politely to the newcomers and turned around to watch the match again, Yamaguchi apologizing on his behalf. </p><p>All through the second set, Suga was thinking of how to get to know Daichi better. He knew that Daichi worked at some stables, but wasn’t sure which ones. Thankfully, the latter nudged him slightly and asked: </p><p>“Say, do you brew any potions for animal infections? Sorry to spring this on you now, but it’s best before I forget later on.” </p><p>Suga wasn’t bothered at all, he was glad that Daichi started a conversation, even if it was about animal infections. “No worries! I might be able to brew you something, but you need to tell me what exactly is the issue.”</p><p>“Ah I see. I’ll get back to you then, thanks!”</p><p>Desperate to continue the conversation, Suga nudged Kuro. </p><p>“Oh Kuro here can help, right?”</p><p>The black haired man was focused on the game, now nearing its end as Bokuto scored another flashy point.</p><p>He glanced slightly back. “Oh? Yes, sure anytime.” He said half-halfheartedly.<br/>“Great!” said Daichi. “I’ll drop by your shop afterwards, then.”</p><p>“Looking forward to it!” Suga replied.</p><p>The match soon ended with Akaashi scoring an easy shot, winning the game for his team. Bokuto cheered loudly, before both teams shook hands and headed out of the field. Kenma and the refereeing team took the break as a chance to check the enchantments and fix the field, smoothing it back and cleaning it up. An announcer declared a ten-minute break before the next match featuring Kageyama and Hinata against Koganegawa and Futakuchi. </p><p>From behind him, Suga heard Asahi ask Daichi. “Did Kageyama get a teammate?”</p><p>Daichi nodded. “It’ll be interesting to see how this goes.” He said. “Apparently the newcomer is mostly unknown, having played some solo matches a few years back, before announcing his retirement.”</p><p>Suga turned around to them, eager to converse with Daichi. “Oh, Shouyo is talented enough, you’ll see!”</p><p>“You know him?” Daichi looked surprised.</p><p>Suga nodded enthusiastically. “Tobio and Shouyo are old friends of mine. I even mentored Kageyama for a while, albeit in potion making.” He proudly announced.</p><p>“Ohhh I wouldn’t think Kageyama had the patience for such a craft.” Daichi wondered. </p><p>Suga laughed. “He is hot headed for sure. But so is Hinata, despite his size.”</p><p>“His size...?” Asahi asked tentatively.</p><p>“You’ll see.” Suga assured him. “They’re both strong and talented, and they work together well, even if they constantly bicker.”</p><p>Daichi looked in thought. “So are they like Shirabu and Goshiki?”</p><p>Suga considered that. “Their relationship is deeper and more evolved, despite its ups and downs.” He said. “They’ve known each other for long, and this teaming up will take time to kick into full gear.” He continued. And then, seeing Daichi’s and Asahi’s serious faces, he explained:<br/>“They’ll be fine, I’m sure of it. Even without much practice, they know each other well more than anyone else.” He gave the two a reassuring smile, and they smiled back, happy to listen to him talk.</p><p>A few moments later, the two walked unto the pitch. The crowd had thinned a bit, and a few people were carrying the orange and black colors of Kageyama and Hinata’s jersey. Kageyama had some popularity among the spectators, his calculated and passionate plays earning him some fans. The orange, however, was an addition to the jersey. When Kageyama played alone, he wore a plain black one. Hinata was cheering back, looking around the crowd and somehow he managed to spot Suga. He waved at him, and prodded Kageyama in the back who turned around and then back again to see Suga. He waved politely to him, as their grey haired friend waved back in earnest. </p><p>On the other side of the net, Futakuchi’s team entered the field. They were welcomed with lukewarm cheers and some polite applause. The two were not particularly popular, although Koganegawa was a dueler that showed promise. Their teaming up hasn’t been for long, either. It’s been a year since they started playing together, something that people noted to have forced Futakuchi to become a more serious presence on the field. </p><p>The two teams shook hands, and the referee whistled for the start of the game. Futakuchi stood at the end of his side of the pitch, ball ready to be served.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Perfect Duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga and the others watch Hinata and Kageyama's match, and Suga is happy to have met new and old faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futakuchi’s serve went over the net, boosted by a punch of fire. Kageyama managed to stop it in time, throwing it high in the air ahead of Hinata. The short player ran to it, jumping high and boosting his reach with the wind. To the onlookers, Hinata seemed like he was flying, frozen in mid-air as the ball descended and he hit it with vigor. It landed on the ground on the other side of the net, his opponents unable to move fast enough to stop it.</p><p>Daichi whistled admiringly. “That was amazing.” </p><p>Suga turned around towards him. “I told you, Hinata is something else.” </p><p>Asahi was looking at the pitch with concern. “They scored, so why are they arguing?” he asked.</p><p>Suga looked back at the match. Kageyama was motioning with his arm while Hinata talked back to him. Their fight was broken up by the referee’s whistle, forcing them to take their positions for the next serve. </p><p>Suga put his face in his hands. “They’ll do that through the game.” He told the two behind him. “But don’t worry, their communication with the ball is much better than with spoken words.”</p><p>Daichi smiled uncertainly. Hinata and Kageyama were starting to both amuse and befuddle him. As the game progressed, their fast and immaculate teamwork enraptured not just him, but the rest of the spectators. And they didn’t seem to always argue; sometimes after a particularly good play, they high-fived and cheered.</p><p>Problems did arise when Hinata was to serve, however. Once he accidentally hit his teammate on the back of the head, much to the wrath of the latter and the enjoyment of their opponent. Futakuchi also proved to be an annoyance to the orange haired player. He kept egging him on and taunting him, especially after Hinata missed one of Kageyama’s tosses and the ball sailed above his head and dropped on the ground.</p><p>“Oh, was that too fast for you, shrimp?” he teased Hinata, who glared at him without being able to respond. Kageyama looked at him, but he said nothing. The next serve proved to be better, finding Hinata’s hands perfectly. </p><p>Suga realized that Kageyama was alternating between adapting his plays to better suit Hinata and forcing him to cross his limits with tosses that were challenging. Sometimes, this didn’t work out, but Suga knew that Hinata worked best when he was pushed past his abilities. He gathered that Kageyama was still going a bit easy on him due to his lack of practice, a symbol of caring for his longtime friend.</p><p>The first set ended with Kageyama and Hinata comfortably ahead in points. Koganegawa was a solid blocker, and his spikes were powerful and hard to deal with. But despite his and Futakuchi’s best effort, the first set ended 21-16 to Hinata’s side. The two teams took a short break between sets, and returned shortly after.</p><p>As the two teams went back on the field, Asahi noted that Koganegawa was starting with the serve this time around, with Futakuchi taking blocking duties near the net. The ball went over the net slowly, and just barely tipped inside the other side’s area. Hinata jumped ahead and managed to lift it with a gust of wind just above the net. However, the ball went up in a straight angle, and Futakuchi easily dumped it inside for the first point of the set.</p><p>“That was a smart play, but I wonder if they can do it again.” Commented Daichi.</p><p>Suga agreed. “Kageyama is a fast learner, he’ll know where to expect it next time.”</p><p>“Besides,” said Asahi, “It’s a convoluted play.” </p><p>The next serve, however, was a strong hit by Koganegawa, who sent the ball flying over the net and deep into the other side of the field. Hinata was there to receive it, but the ball bounced off him and out of bounds. That was two points in a row for the white and green team. </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata stared at each other, but neither said anything. Even Kageyama knew it was hardly fair to blame Hinata for these mishaps; he was still out of practice, and the two serves were especially difficult to deal with. The next serve, both of them stood at the back. Futakuchi saw a little bit too late what they were trying to do, but Koganegawa took the bait before he could warn him. </p><p>His serve went slowly and carefully above the net, starting to drop just inside. However, Hinata was too quick this time. He reacted immediately, and without touching it, lifted the ball with his wind magic and just enough for Kageyama to reach it. His teammate dumped it in front of the other team’s net, Futakuchi too late to salvage it. Hinata and Kageyama grinned triumphantly at each other. They didn’t need to speak to pull this off, they were able to gauge not only their own abilities, but what the opposition’s mindset. </p><p>On the other side, Koganegawa looked shocked an apologetic, while Futakuchi berated him for his naivety. The latter sighed and took his position in the back, bringing Koganegawa and his blocking ability to the front.</p><p>The rest of the set soon settled into a match of outsmarting the opponent, and powerful spikes from Kageyama and Koganegawa. Futakuchi’s team was closer to winning this time, but another trademark quick from the duo in orange and black sealed the deal for them. Hinata and Kageyama managed to pull off a narrow victory in the second set, winning the match. The crowd was cheering for them, and for a well-played match. Both teams’ popularity rose after this match, and Futakuchi had a satisfied smile on his face. Despite losing, he and Koganegawa tried their best, and gave everyone a wonderful game.</p><p>“Ahh that was a tense match.” Declared Daichi. </p><p>“I was nervous myself!” Asahi agreed.</p><p>“I see what you mean, Suga.” Daichi said. “They’re at a whole another level. As good as Bokuto and Akaashi, I’d say.” </p><p>“Those two don’t bicker as much.” Asahi argued.</p><p>Daichi and Suga laughed, “Yes but sometimes Bokuto is too dejected to do anything. There’s always a downside it seems.” Daichi said.</p><p>The stadium was clearing out. Suga wanted to catch up to Hinata before he went back home. He excused himself from the group, and after saying his goodbyes to everyone, he rushed down outside the stadium. A little bit of searching and he found Hinata just outside the stadium, but oddly without Kageyama.</p><p>“That was a great match, Shouyo.” </p><p>“Suga! It was such fun but also tough. I had to go bam! And whoosh! And Kageyama didn’t give me a rest!” Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>“Where is Kageyama, anyway?” Suga asked.</p><p>“Oh he’s still inside, in the bathroom. I’m just waiting outside for him so we can head back together.” </p><p>Suga nodded. “So how are you feeling about being back here with Kageyama?”</p><p>Hinata sighed. “I’m not sure.” He said. “Today was fun, and we won, but I’m wondering if I am taking a step back in my life rather than one forward.”</p><p>Suga thought about that for a moment. “True, you are doing something that you tried in the past, with someone you knew before.” He said. “But sometimes you need to retrace your steps to find your way. You’re here now, doing something similar but in a different way, and I think that changes things.”</p><p>Hinata didn’t reply immediately. He stared up at the sky, and said: “I guess you’re right. For now, I’m feeling more joy than I had been in the last month or so, so maybe things just need time. I’ll focus on this moment and grow stronger.”</p><p>Suga ruffled his hair and smiled. “That’s the spirit! You’re annoyingly persistent, aren’t you.”</p><p>The two laughed as the sun was setting and the sky turned a deep orange color. They knew that change was something scary, especially when it came with a familiar feeling or face. Is it fair to call it change, when the source is someone or something from your past? For Suga, he wished for a bit of change, but he didn’t want to retrace his steps. He wanted to walk forward into a new uncertain experience.</p><p>“Are you ready to leave?” Kageyama was standing behind them all of a sudden. Suga turned around and greeted him.</p><p>“Great work out there, Kageyama.” He said, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Thank you, Suga. It was good to toss to someone again, even if it wasn’t always a perfect play.”</p><p>Suga and Hinata smile at Kageyama’s wistfulness, with the former slapping him across the back playfully. Hinata and Kageyama walk away, talking quietly. Sugawara watched them leave, and once they were in the distance, he turned around and walked back home on his own. </p><p>He was happy for them, to have finally found each other and got along once again. He was happy how his day went, full of friends and well, he had to admit it to himself sooner or later, Daichi being there. Yet, there was a strange unpleasant feeling inside him that he was left out. He seemed to know everyone, and he knew that his friends appreciated and loved him. He didn’t doubt his value or their love of him, but it has lately felt that he was not paired or close to anyone.</p><p>He reached his shop, still wrapped up in thoughts and watching the sunset. He went inside and Pool welcomed him warmly. Suga went upstairs and made himself some food, eating slowly as he read and hugged his pet to him. The rest of the night passed quietly, his pet keeping him company and his book distracting him from his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! This chapter is a bit short, but I feel there was a good amount of action and exposition to make it stand out.</p><p>I'm still not 100% sure of my writing Kageyama's character, but we're getting?? let me know!</p><p>Again, thanks for reading! if you have any comments please go ahead here or on twitter (@mortdork) or even tumblr, who cares (superpokemondork.tumblr.com) </p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Visit, A Request, and Maybe A Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised, Daichi appears at Suga's shop for his tonic, and everything seems to be going well for our sweet potions master for a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga woke up later than usual the next morning. He had to rush his breakfast and open the shop immediately afterwards. Partly because he liked to keep his shop hours consistent, and a small part of him was anxious not to miss Daichi’s visit. His mind was pretty preoccupied with the dark haired man’ appearance that he was distracted most of the morning.</p><p>Suga brushed this off. He was still a bit tired, and had slept in accidentally, which messed up his routine a bit. By lunchtime, Daichi had still not appeared. Suga didn’t feel like going out to eat, so he kept the shop open and went upstairs to prepare a quick meal. </p><p>The fastest and easiest thing he could come up with was some ham and bacon sandwiches, which he toasted slightly to give them a crunchy taste. He sat by the kitchen window eating, when he heard the shop’s front door open. From downstairs, a deep voice called out a hello.</p><p>Suga, still holding half a sandwich, ran downstairs to greet the visitor. He stopped in his tracks, unable to speak and unable to swallow as Daichi looked rather apologetically at him. </p><p>“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your break.” He said. “I can come back later.”</p><p>Suga hurriedly chewed his food and swallowed uncomfortably. </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine!” he said. “I opened a bit late today so I thought it’s fair to keep the shop open at lunchtime.”</p><p>Daichi looked a bit relieved. He looked around the shop at the high shelves, admiring them. Suga felt rather nervous. He felt ridiculous; why should he be nervous about a costumer checking out his shop? He should be proud of his work, instead! He tried to calm himself down, and taking a breath, asked: “what do you think?”</p><p>Daichi nodded, still looking around. “It’s so organized and clean.” He said. “Much better than my work place.” He laughed at his joke.</p><p>“What’s your work place?” Suga asked, immediately realizing that he meant the stables, and stables were dirty and messy. He regretted his attempt at making small talk.</p><p>However, Daichi didn’t seem to mind. “I work at the at the family stables.” He explained. “We rent out, breed, and take care of horses too. Sometimes, people leave their horses with us for safekeeping if they’re travelling away for example.”</p><p>Suga didn’t know any of that. When Daichi said he had to take the horse back to the stables, he thought the latter worked at the castle, or was a soldier. Seeing him at Bokuto’s parade confused him more, but now he understood that the horse was rent out and Daichi was hired to ride it.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Was all Suga said in reply, however. Then, picking himself up, asked: “Did you check in with Kuro?”</p><p>Daichi turned around to face him, and approached the counter. “Ah yes. It wasn’t serious, but I do need some.. constitution tonic?” he said unsurely. </p><p>Suga was a bit taken aback. “For a horse?” Suga asked tentatively.</p><p>“A foal, yes.” </p><p>“Hmm. Well, I don’t have any in stock, but I can certainly brew you some.” Suga offered. “But it’s not going to be particularly cheap.” Suga would have offered the tonic for free, but felt it’d be rather weird. He and Daichi weren’t close or anything, it would reek of ulterior motives. </p><p>“That’s no problem.” Daichi replied. “I can wait a day or so, and money isn’t an issue. The health of our animals is more important.” </p><p>“You could pay me by going out for lunch.” Suga thought to himself for a second, then brushed the idea away. Instead he said: “That’s great! I’ll get on brewing it today, you can pass by tomorrow and get it.”</p><p>“Excellent!”  Daichi looked relieved. “I’m sorry, but I do have to get back to work now. Is it okay if I drop around lunchtime tomorrow?” </p><p>“Sure, no problem! You can consider it a lunchtime invite.” He joked.</p><p>Daichi laughed and thanked him. “That would be wonderful.” He said. “See you tomorrow, Suga.” </p><p>“See you.” Suga waved to him as he left the shop. He sighed, and then it dawned at him: he did ask Daichi for lunch. He had said it absentmindedly, half-joking. He knew that Daichi probably just saw it as a friendly gesture, but Suga still worried if it was too forward. Should he make lunch or order something from Osamu’s? Or maybe a different place, a fancier restaurant? He shook his head in frustration and headed upstairs. </p><p>“Better check what ingredients I need for the tonic and busy myself with it.” He said out loud to himself. </p><p>Suga took out an old leather book from a high bookshelf. It was green, with a pattern of leaves and bottles. Suga flipped through its worn pages. It was a guide on potions and health tonics for animals, something that Suga knew how to handle, but he was no expert about. Still, a constitution tonic was not difficult. </p><p>He finally found the recipe required for large dose animals, such as horses and cattle. There wasn’t an indication of how much he should use for a foal, but with his expertise he was able to discern that the dosage would be around one third that of an adult horse. Suga was confident and proud of his work, and even though this was not particularly his area of knowledge, he was sure he could handle it. </p><p>Looking through the ingredients, though, Suga realized that he was lacking a couple: some nettle and a few powdered snail shells. Thankfully, these weren’t hard to get. A quick trip to the forest would be enough; nettle grew alongside creeks, streams, and rivers. Suga didn’t have to go all the way to the river to find some, he could grab a few by the creek flowing inside the forest. As for snail shells, digging in the ground and looking under rocks he’d be able to find some discarded ones.</p><p>Suga put on his coat and boots, grabbed his satchel and headed out, locking the shop behind him. He walked quickly, eager to get the ingredients and start on the tonic. It wasn’t only that he wanted to do good with Daichi, the tonic was a new challenge for him that he was excited to tackle. </p><p>At the edge of the forest, Suga stopped and listened for the sound of flowing water. He headed west, looking through the dirt and rocks for empty snail shells. He preferred the smallest ones, but took a selection of all sizes to keep for future recipes. At the creek, Suga took out his brown leather gloves and carefully cut a few stems of nettles and tucked them inside one of his satchel pockets.</p><p>On his way out of the forest, he stumbled on a few useful herbs, and thought it best to harvest them while he was out. This delayed his return, and when Suga was back home, the sun was setting. Although he wanted to start on the tonic, he decided it’s best to open shop for the night. Some customers came in, and Suga was more than eager to help them, although he could tell that he was hurrying them a bit. </p><p>Feeling a tiny bit guilty, Suga closed the shop a little bit early and headed upstairs. He laid his tools and ingredients on his living room table and got to work. Suga cut the nettle, crushed the snail shells, carefully measured the drops of water and honey. It took Suga all night to come up with something as exactly described in the book, as well as a couple failed attempts. By the time he was done, it was almost morning. The sky was growing lighter behind him as he yawned and put a stopper on the glass bottle and carefully put it aside. </p><p>Suga decided to try and sleep, and his tired body and satisfied brain put him to sleep quickly enough. He woke up after 5 hours, hungry and a bit dazed. He decided to have a quick breakfast and open the shop. He was sorry that he didn’t have time to prepare a good lunch, but Miya Osamu’s rice balls were always reliable. He went out and got some, as well as some small meat pies. </p><p>Lunchtime couldn’t come soon enough for Suga. He went upstairs and prepared the table for Daichi’s arrival. He then went back to the shop and waited behind the counter. But an hour passed, then two, and another … yet Daichi didn’t show up. Suga was worried, but also slightly angry. Had something happened? Did Daichi find a different place for his medicine? He didn’t have an appetite for food now, so he stored the food away and went back down again, waiting for the usual afternoon costumers to arrive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Do I need to add notes to every chapter? Idk but I like to talk. I have no idea about anything concerning raising horses and whatnot, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Also maybe should research potions more.</p><p>Anyway, stay safe y'all and hope you enjoy this (kinda short) chapter, I'm trying not to cram a lot of actions into one chapter. Have fun, let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Relief! Then Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi is back! And so is another person Suga is unsure he wants to meet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, short chapter today cause I was "no thoughts head empty" all day. I hope it's enjoyable at least!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day went slowly; Suga was irritable and hungry, and he was of half a mind to close the shop and go to Daichi’s workplace. The only obstacle in place was that he didn’t know where Daichi’s workplace was. Suga worked through the day, and in the end, he got through it. When it was time to close down, he was starting to worry about his friend. But he decided to have a well-earned meal and a long bath and then just sleep the day off.</p><p>Suga’s worries were assuaged for a split second the next morning, when Daichi appeared at his shop. His concerns tripled when he saw the latter’s bandaged arm.</p><p>“Daichi! What happened?” he asked immediately.</p><p>“It’s nothing, just in the line of work, you know.” He said. But Suga still looked at him in alarm, so he added: “Fell off a horse. It’ll be fine in a month, if I take the appropriate medicine.”</p><p>“What is it? Let me grab it for you.” Suga quickly offered.</p><p>“It’s a simple bone reconstitution potion.” Replied Daichi. “I wish they had simpler names.” He jokingly added.</p><p>But Suga wasn’t really paying attention. He was looking through his shelves, grabbing bottles and putting them back. Suddenly, he stood up, took a deep breath closing his eyes and turned around. He went to the cabinet to the right and carefully picked out two bottles.</p><p>“Okay, this deep red one is the bone constitution potion. You need to have around a fifth of it each day, so you’ll probably need to come back later.”</p><p>Daichi nodded, watching him explain, fully focused on his job.</p><p>“This second one, the clear liquid, is a mild painkiller. You might need it, trust me. A spoon twice a day at most, you don’t want to take more than that.”</p><p>Daichi was still nodding. “Thanks Suga. Sorry I couldn’t make it yesterday, but I guess that’s self-explanatory now.” </p><p>“You don’t need to apologize for anything! We’ll have lunch some other day, don’t worry!” Suga said, but immediately felt embarrassed at the mention of their lunch plans.</p><p>Daichi laughed, surprisingly carefree. “It’s a date then.” He said, making Suga’s ears go red. “How much do I owe you now?”</p><p>Suga shook his head. “Just pay for your medicines, really.”</p><p>“I can’t do that! You went through trouble to brew me that tonic.”</p><p>“You can pay for my lunch then.” Suga joked. But Daichi seemed more than serious about it. “Okay Suga, you got yourself a deal.” He smiled.</p><p>Suga’s eyes went wide. “What? No, I was joking! You don’t need to do no such thing! We’ll just have lunch like..like..normal people do.” He finished lamely.</p><p>Daichi laughed out loud at his hesitation. “You can pay for your lunch, but I will pay you back one way or another.”</p><p>Suga had nothing witty to reply with. “Okay. That’ll be two silvers then.” He managed to say, a bit awkwardly.</p><p>Daichi took out some coins from his pocket. He counted them and handed Suga two silver ones. Suga put the bottles in a bag, but he felt bad for Daichi.</p><p>“Can you carry them?” he asked.</p><p>Daichi hefted the bag up, resting it between his good arm and shoulder. “I’ll manage.”</p><p>Suga opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. But as Daichi turned around, he called out: “Feel free to come over if you have any questions! Or you’d just like to hang out.”</p><p>Daichi grinned happily. “Thanks, Suga. I might do so soon, since I can’t do much work with one hand.”</p><p>“I’ll keep a good lunch ready then just in case.” Suga joked in reply.</p><p>The two laughed and bid each other goodbye. Suga watched Daichi disappear up the street as usual. He sighed, feeling unsatisfied still. He wanted to talk more to him, to see him every day and wonder at his carefree attitude and admire his strength. Instead, he went up and heated some food, bringing them downstairs and eating while waiting for customers to arrive.</p><p>Despite the fact that Suga still had enough food at home, Suga decided to have lunch out today. He felt like going out for a walk in the city, and maybe check in on Tanaka and Noya on his way back from Miya Osamu’s restaurant.</p><p>Suga took his time walking there. He watched people and pets, took in the scenery and breathed the city’s scents and basked in the Spring’s sun. But soon enough, he was opening the door to the restaurant. As he peaked inside, he found Osamu deep in conversation with another person sitting on the counter. He had dyed blonde hair and a disinterested look on his face. As he Suga stepped in, Osamu and his brother Atsumu turned towards him, the former greeting him warmly, while Atsumu simply staring at him with interest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something Good Can Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga meets Atsumu, gets a surprising request from Tanaka, and overthinks everything else</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I should have more direction in this, but I hope it's coming along nicely. Just wanted to say that the title is from a song by Two Door Cinema Club, who I've been listening to a lot lately. </p><p>OKAY HAVE A NICE DAY ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was taken aback a bit. He wasn’t sure how Miya Atsumu felt towards him now, considering that he was the one who told Hinata to team up with Kageyama. Atsumu had wanted to play with Hinata so much that he was willing to break up with him over it.</p><p>“Hey, Atsumu.” Suga tried to casually greet him. “How have you been?”</p><p>Atsumu took up an onigiri and bit into it, then after swallowing replied: “Can’t complain. I am visiting Osamu today, trying to convince him to return to dueling.”</p><p>Osamu shook his head. “It’s not going to work, Atsumu.” He said. “The restaurant is doing well, taking my full time, and I love it here. You’re better off looking for someone else.”</p><p>Suga tried not to look at either of them. Atsumu was looking down at the floor. He sighed. “I guess you’re right. Maybe I should ask around or send word to the league.”</p><p>Osamu nodded. “I’m sure there is someone looking for a duo.” </p><p>Suga didn’t know a lot about the league to recommend anyone. Internally, he worried about Atsumu finding a teammate and facing off against Hinata. Not only because of his level of skill, but also because of any grudges he might have against his friend.</p><p>“It’s not too late!” Osamu assured him. “Kageyama and Hinata teamed up just a couple weeks ago.”</p><p>Atsumu stared at his brother in shock. “They did what? I’ve wanted to team up with Shouyo for the last few years and he always said he wasn’t ready!”</p><p>He looked rather angry, and Suga was alarmed. Osamu looked uncomfortable; Suga wondered if he said what he said tactlessly or to rile up his brother. </p><p>“I thought you knew.” He said.</p><p>Atsumu just looked angry. Suga decided it best to interfere and try to calm him down. </p><p>“Atsumu, have you thought that maybe Hinata wasn’t ready to team up with you?” he offered. It was a bit of a harsh thing to say, but it was the truth.</p><p>Atsumu turned towards him. “I’m a better player than Kageyama, why wouldn’t he want that?”</p><p>Suga shook his head. “It’s not about skill, Atsumu.” He replied. “It’s about teamwork. Hinata and Kageyama don’t need to communicate in any way to play well, they were made for each other on the field. But with you, Atsumu, Hinata might have found he needs to change too much.”</p><p>Atsumu opened his mouth to reply, but Osamu interrupted him: “Suga has a point, bro. I can play well with others, if I wanted, but with you it was effortless. Sometimes you just link well with someone else.”</p><p>“Then come back and play with me!” Atsumu excitedly offered, but Osamu rejected him again. “I told you, I’m happy here. I’m happy with Kita and my job. You must find someone else, Atsumu. There is someone right for you out there.”</p><p>Atsumu sighed, but he seemed calmer. “You make a good point.” He got up from his chair. “I’m gonna head to your place, Osamu. Thanks for everything, goodbye you two.” He left the shop still looking dejected.</p><p>Osamu smiled. “Don’t worry, Suga. He’ll be fine. His anger with me has already happened, he is just relentless, used to having his way.” He explained. “How can I help you, friend?”</p><p>Suga ordered some food and ate it at the counter, chatting intermittently with Osamu as the latter served the customers coming in. Osamu was the more laid back of the twins, and the less flashy. Suga found him less intimidating and easier to talk to, and very much enjoyed both his food and company.</p><p>After lunch, Suga passed by Tanaka and Nishinoya. The two were running around the shop, serving customers and fixing products on the shelves. </p><p>“Wow, your shop is always bustling.” Suga said as he came in.</p><p>“Suga! Welcome!” Tanaka greeted him. “What brings you here today?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just passing by. But you guys seem busy, maybe I should be back later.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” argued Nishinoya, as he hefted a bag of something and took it up stairs. </p><p>“Actually, Suga I wanted to ask you something.” Tanaka told him in a low voice. He glanced at where Nishinoya was a moment ago and then said: “Have you met your friend, what’s his name…Daichi, again?”</p><p>Suga was not sure where this was going. “Yes, he came to the shop a couple of times.” He replied.</p><p>Tanaka nodded, then added in a whisper: “What about his tall friend? Have you seen him?”</p><p>It took a second for Suga to remember, then he realized Tanaka meant Asahi. “No, not at all. Why?”</p><p>Tanaka looked behind him again, and then hesitantly whispered: “I think he and Nishinoya kind of hit it off at the game. And Nishinoya mentioned him a couple of times since then, so I was wondering if you know, the two can get in contact again.” Tanaka winked at Suga.</p><p>Suga was rather surprised. He knew Tanaka and Nishinoya weren’t together; Tanaka was already married to a childhood friend of his, and seemed very happy to be with her. But he didn’t think Nishinoya was the type to fall in love, for some reason. The little guy was always energetic and on the move, it gave the impression that his brain didn’t settle down to think about things like that. Not to say that he wasn’t full of love; he unconditionally supported and loved his friends, but love, as in romance and a life ahead, never seemed a concern of his.</p><p>“Well, I can ask Daichi about Asahi casually. Try to bring him up casually, he seemed like a friendly guy anyway, I wouldn’t mind meeting him again.” Suga said.</p><p>“Right! He may look scary a bit, but you get the impression that he’s trustworthy and gentle. Thanks, Suga. But please, don’t let Nishinoya know about any of this, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll ask and get back to you later, Ryu.”</p><p>Tanaka nodded, then realizing a disgruntled customer waiting for him, he turned around and attended to them. Suga bid him goodbye and yelled out loud so Nishinoya could hear him, who yelled back to him.</p><p>On the way back, Suga had a strange feeling inside him. Osamu talking about how happy he was with Kita and Tanaka trying to set Nishinoya up made him feel a little bit lonely, and naturally, his thoughts went to Daichi. But he shook his head and frowned. It was too soon to even consider that a possibility; Daichi was just a new friend, a nice customer. A nice customer who insisted on having lunch with him. A friendly lunch, Suga added to himself. Nothing special about that, just two pals hanging out. </p><p>Later that night, Suga sat on his bed reading, Pool curled up beside him. The book he was reading was very famous and cited as a masterpiece, but Suga couldn’t get into it much. It was all about a man’s long voyage back home from a deadly war and his tribulations with the gods and the sea. He closed the book, marking where he stopped with a small piece of paper. </p><p>“Everyone seems to be teaming up, Pool.” He said. The ferret made a little noise of approval. </p><p>“What do you think I should do?” Suga asked. “If I express my feelings and desires directly, I worry it’ll make things awkward. It’s not just rejection, Pool. It’s also this strange fear that someone would agree to date you, to love you, just because you offered to love them. Like you’re not a choice, but an option they’d be okay with, and eventually things would just slowly crumble.” Suga sighed. His pet seemed to have fallen asleep.</p><p>“Did I bore you to sleep?” he smiled at him. “Am I too lonely that I’m talking to you, or do I not want to hear an answer to those questions?” he said out loud.</p><p>“Whatever. Whatever happens is fine, I guess.” He said finally. But his mind kept thinking about love and what was the best to do. He couldn’t just think that things are gonna happen; he had to put an effort somehow and play it out. Love didn’t come to you if you’re playing a passive role, he thought. Yet, how would he be active? What if he made a mess of everything? What if love was beyond him? Eventually, his mind tired him out and Suga fell into a deep sleep, his dreams full of fragmented scenes and scenarios. He woke up in the morning confused and still a bit tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unfamiliar Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga's shop gets a bit livelier, and a friend he thought gone for good is back for a fresh start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Daichi visited Suga’s shop. He seemed antsy as he waited for his potions and chatted with Suga. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Suga finally asked.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s just that with my arm like this, I can’t really do any work.” Daichi answered. “I’m not used to having this amount of free time.” He added jokingly.</p><p>Suga watched him look around the shop. He was curious about what exactly Daichi did in his free time. </p><p>“Maybe you can have more time for your hobbies now.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head in response. “I can’t duel, I can’t woodwork, and it’s not safe to work in the stables now.” He said. “I’ve been walking a lot and reading lately.”</p><p>Suga nodded, feeling sympathetic towards Daichi. If he broke his arm, he would still be able to keep his shop open. And none of his hobbies required a lot of physical work, he’d be inconvenienced in brewing maybe, but otherwise he could handle it.</p><p>“I see. Well, you can go out for a walk and end up here if you want.” Suga suggested, only half-serious. “I could use a hand sometimes.” He laughed.</p><p>But Daichi stared at him, eyes wide open. “That’s a really good idea actually!” he exclaimed.</p><p> “Really?” Suga almost panicked; he didn’t expect that reaction from Daichi.</p><p>Daichi nodded. “Yes. I could learn a thing or two, and it’ll be nice to hang out.”</p><p>Suga’s ears were a bright red now, and he hoped Daichi wouldn’t notice them.</p><p>“You’re ...welcome anytime, then...” he managed to say. “Your potions are ready, but if you’d like to stay be my guest.” Suga added.</p><p>Daichi gave the suggestion a thought, he then smiled and said: “That would be nice.”</p><p>Suga was more flustered than he showed. Thankfully, he felt fully confident and comfortable at his workplace, so his sense of professionalism and duty overrode everything else he was feeling. Daichi mostly watched, but he took charge of ringing up customers when needed, or simply greeting them and chatting until Suga was done with his current customer.</p><p>When there wasn’t any business to attend to, Daichi and Suga didn’t run out of topics to discuss. Daichi followed the dueling league rigorously, and gave Suga his predictions on how each team would fare.</p><p>“I can’t see your friends getting a top finish, however.” </p><p>“Oh?” Suga had one eyebrow raised. “Hinata and Kageyama are full of surprises, I wouldn’t bet against them.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head slightly. “They still need to work more. Ushijima is there, Bokuto as well. I even heard there’s a new strong duo registering soon.”</p><p>Suga couldn’t really argue. He had faith in his friends, but he didn’t really follow the dueling matches much. </p><p>“Tell you what, next match for your friends, we’ll go and watch it.” Daichi suggested.</p><p>Suga was taken aback, but welcomed the invitation. “That sounds good, then you can see how much Hinata and Kageyama have grown.”</p><p>Daichi laughed. “I have nothing against that!”</p><p>But Daichi and Suga had a lot of common things to talk about. Both loved working with animals, and could gush about their pets- in Daichi’s case it was a Shiba Inu called Hero. Daichi talked about the current book he was reading, and Suga suggested a few from the same author. They got around to discuss their walking route, and Suga expressed interest in going out on Daichi’s one day.</p><p>As the sun was setting, Daichi looked outside and noticed the sky slowly turn dark. </p><p>“Ah, I think it’s time for me to get going.” He said. “Thank you for having me, Suga.”</p><p>“No problem! Feel free to drop by tomorrow as well, just not before 9.” He added. “Unless you want to have breakfast with me.” Suga joked.</p><p>Daichi laughed. “We’ll see.” </p><p>Suga moved to open the door for Daichi, who took him by surprise and leaned in for a hug. Suga’s heart was pounding, but he tried to keep himself from panicking, and closed his eyes and returned the hug. Daichi was warm, his body muscular, and he smelled of hay, cotton, and the faint hint of Spring. He gave the impression of someone who spent their time outside, in the sun, yet even if they did sweat and get dirty, their smell remained refreshing and sweet. Maybe Suga was just biased.</p><p>Daichi left, and the shop suddenly felt calmer and more somber without him. Suga kept the shop open, helping whoever came in late, but his mind still preoccupied with the events of the day. When it got late, Suga closed shop and went upstairs. </p><p>Sleep didn’t come immediately to him, but eventually it did, and his dreams were of the day’s events, slightly altered. Suga dreamt of having Daichi always in the shop, as if the two lived together. At one time they fought, and he left, and the shop felt haunted. But he was magically back, as if nothing had happened: but no, as if he had never known Suga before. Suga woke up confused and his head still replaying images from his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi did not return early the next day, but Suga received an unexpected visitor.</p><p>“Oikawa? I thought you left for your new job.” Suga was flabbergasted. What was his old friend doing here? This didn’t feel like a good start to the day, he thought.</p><p>“Hello, Suga.” Oikawa casually greeted him. “I did, and then I quit soon after, and I came back. I got word from a friend, and an offer that seemed more interesting to me.”</p><p>“An offer? Are you starting your own shop again?” Suga hesitantly asked.</p><p>“No, nothing of that sort.” Oikawa replied. “I am getting back to dueling. Iwaizumi offered me a chance to return, and well, it’s more of my speed. Working somewhere without friends and any opportunity to show off my skills was horrible.” </p><p>Suga nodded. “So are you here for something or did you just want to tell me the news?”</p><p>Oikawa looked at him in a mock expression of hurt. “You’re really cruel, Suga.” He said, to which the latter rolled his eyes. Then Oikawa looked more serious. “Look, I hope we can put what happened those years ago behind us.” He said.</p><p>Suga perked up, listening. It was unlike Oikawa to be open and honest like this. </p><p>“I’m starting anew.” He said. “And I hope we can be friends again. I truly mean it, Suga.”</p><p>Suga looked at Oikawa for a long time. He couldn’t believe it, but his old friend seemed sincere, and Suga felt no ill will against him; he was trying his best, and it’s not like life was completely fair to him.</p><p>“Okay, Oikawa.” Suga said. “Maybe we can meet and catch up someday.” </p><p>Oikawa smiled his smug smile. “I look forward to that.” He said. “Oh, I heard Kageyama and Hinata are back, I look forward to beating them too.”</p><p>Suga smirked. “Oh, the unbearable confidence. You’ll have to work hard to defeat those two.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>“I’ll be there to watch you get beat, don’t worry.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed softly. “I’ll see you around, Suga. I have to meet Iwaizumi for some practice now, bye.”</p><p>“Goodbye!” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi came by again just after lunchtime. He greeted Suga and gave him a quick hug, making the latter’s heart flutter and his cheeks go warm. </p><p>“How has your day been?” he asked. “Struggling without my help?” he added teasingly.</p><p>Suga laughed shortly. “I got a surprise visit this morning.”</p><p>“Was it a good or bad surprise?” Daichi asked.</p><p>Suga took a moment to think about that. “I’m not sure. I think it’s a good surprise.” He sighed, and then added: “An old friend I thought was gone came by, and offered a peace. He said he was starting afresh, and I don’t know but I believed him. Do you think people can do that?”</p><p>“Start again, you mean?”</p><p>“Yes. And can you start again with them? If someone is starting again and they say “let’s be friends once more” they’re asking you to do the same. But what if you can’t? What if you later realize you’re unable to forgive and forget?”</p><p>Daichi paused thoughtfully. “I think when someone says this it means “I’m going to put in the effort to be better”, and that sounds good. And if someone is putting an effort into being your friend, I think you should also do the same to an extent. Do you believe they’re able to start again, as a better person?” Daichi asked finally.</p><p>“He seemed honest.” Suga said. “And he only came here to tell me that, so this means it has a certain value for him. I hope he does put an effort in it, and I hope the person who brought him back here realizes how good they might’ve done him.”</p><p>Daichi nodded. “Then this sounds like a pleasant surprise, Suga. Don’t let the sourness of the past affect it too much.”</p><p>“You’re right. It’s a good opportunity to be friends again, thanks Daichi.” Suga smiled at his new friend. Daichi’s presence always felt reassuring, but his words now seemed to enforce this. Suga was grateful to have someone to talk to him the way he talked to his friends; someone who listened and said what was on his mind in a clear and honest way. Suga could feel himself fall in love deeper, but he didn’t want to stop himself anymore. This feeling right now felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, if you've read this chapter you'll know that Oikawa is back. Spoiler alert: I am not gonna turn this into a love triangle between Daichi, Suga, and Oikawa. That sucks. However, I did want Oikawa back for redemption and to have him here and there sometimes. Idk how long this fic is gonna be though, but his subplot is done (if it ever was there).</p><p>Again, stay safe out there! Hope you enjoy! if you have anything to say I'm on twitter (@mortdork) and tumblr (superpokemondork.tumblr.com)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shooting Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EVERYONE meets up at the festival. But most importantly Suga and Daichi </p><p>also Tendou is there and only because I love him and wanted to write him in somehow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you like this chapter. By now if I don't have any notes I feel weird so yes, every person in this city is a haikyuu character. The stall owner when Daichi was fishing? That's Narita, actually</p><p>Stay safe y'all and enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday evening, and shops-including The Crow-had closed up early tonight. Just after the river on the west side of the city, a carnival was being held in celebration of what some referred to as Tauros season. It wasn’t any noted holiday, but astrologists did pinpoint that a shooting stars were due to fill the sky tonight, and so the city took it as a chance for celebration.</p><p>Suga and Daichi were going to meet there, not on a date, much to Suga’s disappointment. Daichi had invited Asahi and Suga was meeting his usual group of friends there as well. He expected to see more people there as well, as usually everyone came to enjoy the festival. At least Nishinoya could meet up with Asahi, thought Suga. Tanaka had come with his wife as well, and reluctantly left Nishinoya once he met up with Asahi. Daichi slyly moved away from his friend too, leaving the two to spend some time together.</p><p>Suga spotted Hinata and Kageyama competing on who knocks the most bottles at a stall. Hinata was carrying a dragon plush the size of his head, arguing with Kageyama, who missed his shot and snapped at him. Suga heard a strange laughted come from inside the stall, and came closer to investigate.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Tendou was manning the stall. He leaned on the counter, watching the two argue and play with his mischievous eyes. Suga was always a bit confused by Tendou; he certainly acted and looked strange, but he never displayed any cruelty or delinquent behavior. It was even more disconcerting to see him with Ushijima, a man known for being a serious and stoic presence. </p><p>“Yo!” he greeted him. “Would you like a round? It’s 2 copper a game. Although, these two have been playing so long I could just let you have one for free.” He added, pointing to Hinata and Kageyama. They didn’t seem to notice him. Kageyama knocked a whole stack of bottles and bragged about it, for which Hinata wrestled him for his turn. Suga decided to break their little game up, lest they spend all their money and time here.</p><p>“Okay you two, it’s time for a different game.” He said, moving in between them. “The festival is huge, go compete at something else.”</p><p>“Fine, Suga.” Hinata said. “I bet I can beat you at memory games.” He glared at Kageyama.</p><p>“You can’t even memorize the route home, dumbass!” </p><p>“You wanna bet? Let’s go!” </p><p>They walked ahead arguing and looking around. Tendou watched them go away then said: “The game’s rigged anyway.”</p><p>Suga turned to him. “Which game? This?”</p><p>Tendou shook his head. “No, the memory one. You think Daisho is gonna play fair?” Tendou was still leaning on the counter, his head tilted.</p><p>Suga looked at the stall. The prizes were interesting; some small plushies, a few colorful pinwheels, some glass figures which Suga looked closely at noticed something about a few of them; “Is that Ushijima?” he asked Tendou.</p><p>Tendou looked behind him. “Oh yes. I am apprenticing as a glass blower; these are ones I made myself. But you need to knock A LOOT to win them.”</p><p>Suga was rather impressed. He paid Tendou and was in the middle of playing when he heard someone call out his name. Yamaguchi had just arrived, Tsukishima at his side. </p><p>“Oh hey, Yamaguchi. Tsukishima.”</p><p>They stood behind Suga watching him, his throw knocked out half the bottles. Tendou was watching Tsukishima with interest, making Yamaguchi look uncomfortable. Suga was soon done and Tendou snapped to him, and looked behind him.</p><p>“Let’s see… that much gets you A FROG!” he somehow conjured a small frog plush from behind him and handed it to Suga.</p><p>“That’s cute! Thanks!” </p><p>Tendou raised his hands in thanks and watched the three walk away, meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes and making a strange face.<br/>“I don’t like him.” Yamaguchi said.</p><p>“Who? Tendou? He does act strange. But he’s a fair stall owner, that much I know.” </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t say anything. They chatted a bit and stopped at a food stall, and while waiting for their food, Bokuto and Kuro appeared. </p><p>“Oh?” Bokuto said.</p><p>“Oh? Oh?” Kuro echoed.</p><p>“No.” Tsukishima replied. </p><p>“Heyy Tsukki!” Bokuto greeted him loudly. </p><p>“Hey.” He replied.</p><p>Tsukishima and Bokuto had attended the same dueling training camp for a while. Bokuto was a mentoring student there, while Tsukishima was thinking of taking the game up. He eventually decided to put it on hold and work a different job, but he liked to play for practice now and then, even if it meant having to bear with Kuro and Bokuto.</p><p>The group decided to eat together, and afterwards walked through the festival, stopping here and there at some stalls to play games or grab a sweet. Kuro and Bokuto challenged each other, and Akaashi’s appearance later on helped settle the noise level between the group. </p><p>Suga still had not seen Daichi. They had agreed to meet up, so Suga wondered if Daichi had bailed out. But a few minutes later, Suga spotted a short haired man with a sling around his hand. He was trying to play the fishing game with one hand, and seemed to be failing. Suga’s face lit up as they got closer to the stall.</p><p>“Need a hand?” he asked from behind him.</p><p>Daichi turned around in surprise, and he smiled. “Suga! I think I’m doing well, here, don’t you?”</p><p>He looked at the young man running the stall, who gave him a disagreeing look. </p><p>“What do I get for it, then?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“A pinwheel.” The man said. </p><p>Daichi laughed. “Okay, that’s fair. I’ll have one.” </p><p>The man handed him the pinwheel, and Daichi thanked him. He held it in one hand and walked with Suga, who soon found himself separated from the group. </p><p>“Where’s Asahi?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, I left him with Nishinoya.” Answered Daichi. “He won’t notice until it’s too late, so that’s good.”</p><p>Suga laughed softly. “Thank for agreeing to let them meet.”</p><p>“No problem! I think Asahi wants that too, he’s just not very expressive.”</p><p>Suga nodded. The walked in silence for a while, watching the people go by, Daichi’s pinwheel turning slowly in the night breeze. Suga felt aware of every footstep they were taking together, of Daichi’s smell and his earth toned clothes rubbing against him every now and then.</p><p>“So how are you finding the festival?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“It’s cool. I’ve met almost everyone by now, and one this cute frog!” Suga showed his little prize off.</p><p>“Oh! Nice! Was this from Tendou’s game? I could barely hit anything.” Daichi said regretfully.</p><p>“Let me win you something, then.” Suga offered.</p><p>Daichi seemed reluctant to say yes, but Suga stared at him earnestly, and he relented. </p><p>“Okay, fine. But what game?”</p><p>Suga thought a bit about that, looking around him. He saw a stall with balloons floating in a circle, and a bunch of darts strewn across the counter. The man behind it had messy dark hair split in the middle, and keen squinting eyes. He seemed to be using his magic to make the balloons float like this.</p><p>“How about that?” Suga suggested pointing to the stall. </p><p>Daichi looked to where he was pointing. He recognized the man as Rintaro Suna, a solo duelist. </p><p>“Oh, that would be fun. I could also say hi to the man running it; he’s a rather known duelist.”</p><p>“I have never seen him before.”</p><p>“He plays solo.” Daichi explained. “And you don’t really follow the league, do you?”</p><p>“True.” Suga conceded. “Anyway, let me win you a plushie.”</p><p>“What if I want something else?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“You don’t have a choice in the matter. I’ll win you a plush, and you will hug it in your sleep.”</p><p>Daichi gave a laugh. “Are you going to curse it somehow?” he joked.</p><p>“Only with my love! Now come one, follow me.” Suga answered, half-joking and a bit embarrassed, but he was too excited to think about it much. It might be the atmosphere of the festival: relaxed, fun, with time both feeling stretched and immeasurable, but Suga didn’t care much. The little alcohol he had consumed definitely couldn’t make him that careless. Either way, Suga’s love was leaking out of him, and he had no desire to contain it.</p><p>They approached the stall. Suga paid Suna and took his darts. Daichi was having a conversation with him while his eyes were pinned on Suga’s hands, who seemed too engrossed to be notice him watching.</p><p>In fact, Suga did notice Daichi’s eyes on him. But he was too engrossed, his determination bolstered by his love and the chance to gift Daichi something that held a pleasant memory. He popped most of the balloons he was faced with, and Suna gave him the choice of three medium sized plushies: an elephant, a cat, and a crane. Suga picked the crane, his intuition telling him it was the best to pick-even though he didn’t know what exactly that meant; it was just a toy prize.</p><p>“Here you go! Your very own Suga gift, keep it safe for me.” Suga said, handing Daichi the crane.</p><p>Daichi laughed and thanked him. He said goodbye to Suna, and as they walked inspecting the white prize, carrying it in his arm like a newborn baby. On their way, they bumped into Shimizu and Yachi, the latter looking mortified at the fact that she was alone with Shimizu, and intimidated by Daichi. Suga introduced his friends, and after a short chat, they went their own way. </p><p>Daichi and Suga stopped for some food at Osamu’s stand, who was serving his famous onigiri. His partner, Kita, was there too, although the latter didn’t say much and just looked at peace watching Osamu at work. </p><p>“How’s Atsumu doing?” Suga asked.</p><p>“He’s fine.” Answered Osamu. “He managed to find a teammate, you know. But I’m not allowed to say who.”</p><p>Daichi seemed interested, and tried to press Osamu for answers, but the latter didn’t let up and eventually had to excuse himself to help new customers. </p><p>Eventually, Daichi and Suga found themselves at the end of the festival. It was an empty grassy hill, faintly lit with torches. Daichi sat down and Suga hesitated, but then did the same beside him, keeping a distance between them. </p><p>Looking up at the sky, the first star shot by. Daichi sighed and whispered: “it started”.</p><p>Suga could do nothing more except nod. He felt that this was too much; too intimate. In the festival, people were all around them, but here they were alone. No one was there, and watching the meteor shower bordered on a date. He sat down and watched as another star flew by. </p><p>He couldn’t resist. He opened his mouth to ask Daichi something mundane-like how are the horses? Or how is his hand? Or tell me more about the league? But Daichi spoke first:</p><p>“You know; I haven’t had a moment like this with someone before.”</p><p>Suga swallowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean sitting in peace with a person I know well, watching the sky. Just a moment of nothing but enjoying the company and the view. I don’t think I’ve had this before.”</p><p>Suga said nothing. It had been a while for him too, and he wasn’t sure he was this nervous back then. He simply nodded, unsure if Daichi saw his head move.</p><p>Daichi watched the sky. Suga tried to do that only, but he kept glancing at his friend every minute or so.</p><p>“Maybe we should have come here together from the start.” Daichi said out of the blue.</p><p>Suga’s head whipped towards him, stuttering for questions.</p><p>Daichi gave a small sigh. “It just feels right, I mean.” He continued. “Being here, with you gives me a sense of peace I haven’t felt in a while.” Daichi returned his look, smiling brightly than any shooting star.</p><p>Suga wanted to kiss him right then and there. His hands ached to touch him and his mouth trembled with words that danced on his tongue, unable to sort them and bring out a sentence. He just smiled, trying his best not to look overwhelmed, hoping that the darkness hid his face well.</p><p>“It is nice.” He finally said. How lame, he thought. How mundane, how polite. “I haven’t… had a moment like this in a while either.” He added, now staring at the sky.</p><p>“It has been all work and wondering for me.” Daichi said.</p><p>Suga sighed. “And you feel like everyone around you is moving on, teaming up, and you’re left behind.”</p><p>“And then you feel a bit lonely. Your heart aches, but it has grown dull for it to ache too much.” Daichi added. </p><p>Suga paused, then replied: “I don’t feel like that now.” He glanced at Daichi, whose eyes were wide, his mouth smiling. He gave a short laugh. </p><p>“Neither do I.” </p><p>Suga could feel Daichi’s hand crawl closer to his. He shuffled nearer to him, and their hands touched. Their faces were fixed on the sky and the stars falling and illuminating it. At some point, Daichi’s head fell on Suga’s shoulder, and not long after he fell asleep. Suga fixed his position so that he would be comfortable, and his heart felt warm and full. He was so close to he who loved, and his mind was fuzzy, filled with the sweetness of the moment.</p><p>Daichi woke up an hour later. The festival was over, and no one was around. The lanterns the only light left as the two stumbled their way back to the city. Suga and Daichi stopped at the door of his shop, and for a second, Suga wasn’t sure if he should invite the latter in. He looked at him, but Daichi shook his head. </p><p>“It’s not safe, come on in.” Suga then insisted. </p><p>“What about my arm?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“What about it? Oh. OH!” Suga came to realize what he meant. “Just come in and sleep, you idiot.” He added, his ears and cheeks warm and red.</p><p>Daichi smiled, but he still looked unsure. </p><p>“Look, you can take the couch if you want.” Suga continued. “But I’m not letting you walk through the city this late with your hand broken.”</p><p>Daichi nodded, looking embarrassed. He followed Suga upstairs and waited for him to fix the couch. The house was a mess, but Daichi felt it rude to mention it. </p><p>Suga forgot how much of a mess his house was. He wished he had thought of tidying up a bit earlier, but he did not expect this turn of events.</p><p>“Okay, everything’s ready.” He said to Daichi, who was taking in the room. “If you need anything at night, let me know.” He offered, giving him a smile.</p><p>“Thanks, Suga. Sorry for the trouble.”</p><p>Suga waved him off. “It’s no trouble.” He said. “It’s the least I could do.”</p><p>“You’re a good… um, friend, Suga.” </p><p>Suga blushed. “Yeah, you too, Daichi.” </p><p>The two suddenly couldn’t meet each other’s eyes.</p><p>“So about the star gazing…” Daichi said.</p><p>Suga determinedly didn’t look at him. “Yeah… it was nice.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind it again.” Daichi said.</p><p>Suga froze, then added: “Me too.” </p><p>“So how about we set a date?” Daichi offered.</p><p>“For the next meteor shower?” Suga looked at him, wide eyed and confused.</p><p>“Or you know, something sooner. Like lunch.”</p><p>“But we have lunch sometimes together” Suga almost said, referring to the couple of times they did when Daichi helped him at the shop, but then he realized what Daichi meant.</p><p>“Sure! I would love that.” He grinned. “Let’s discuss it over breakfast tomorrow, shall we? Or are you going to sneak out before that?” teased him Suga.</p><p>“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Daichi replied. “See you in the morning, Suga.”</p><p>“See you.” Suga turned awkwardly away and went to his bedroom. </p><p>It was a bit hard to sleep at first, rolling back the events of the night and knowing that a room away Daichi was asleep. But eventually his tired body took over, and Suga slept peacefully and dreamlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slow Flowing Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi and Suga have breakfast together, and Kageyama has a talk with Hinata</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, friend! Quick note that a good part of this chapter is focused on Hinata and Kageyama. The reason is that I wanted to do even some progress with their relationship, in case I decided to spin off something about them based on this.</p><p>If not, then this progress is just a hint that things are going well and will be better for them</p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning came, Suga wasn’t first sure what had happened last night. His mind was still catching up to him, and slowly his memories came back. Slowly he realized that in the room next to his, Daichi was asleep. </p><p>His eyes went wide and he quickly got out of bed, slightly alarming Pool. He went to the door and peeking from behind it looked into the living room. The couch was empty, a mess of blankets and a pillow were on it. Suga was confused. Had Daichi left while he was asleep? If he did, then he was going to be angry-and heartbroken.</p><p>Then he heard some clattering noises from the kitchen. Suga quietly walked across the room and into the kitchen. Daichi was balancing a plate with one hand, a mess of egg and bread on it.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked him.</p><p>Daichi flinched, almost dropping the plate. He managed to keep it safe, and looking at Suga he answered: “Breakfast.”</p><p>“Breakfast?” Suga echoed, his eyebrows cocked high.</p><p>“Yes.” Daichi replied simply.</p><p>“Okay give me that.” Suga came forward and snatched the plate from him. He put it aside, and filled a kettle with water and put it on the fire to boil.</p><p>“Sit down at the table.” He ordered Daichi, who still looked a bit dazed but sat down.</p><p>“First of all, it’s my house. I should make you breakfast.” Suga started.</p><p>Daichi just looked guiltily around.</p><p>“Second, we’re supposed to have breakfast together. And third- “Suga continued before Daichi cut him off, “is this really what you were gonna have for breakfast?”</p><p>Daichi looked at him awkwardly. “It’s a simple good meal, what else?”</p><p>“You just sit down, I’m gonna grill some cheese sandwiches, add a couple more eggs and fry some bacon. The tea will be done in time, just sit and think of what you’ve done.”</p><p>“There’s no need for all of this really, Suga-“ </p><p>“I am not doing this just for you! I want a big breakfast today, and you’re joining me.” Suga interrupted him. </p><p>Daichi shut up and smiled. He sat at the table idling, watching Suga busy himself in the kitchen. When the latter was done, he put down 3 plates of eggs and bacon, as well as a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches. Next to them was a big enough tea kettle and two mugs.</p><p>“This smells… so good Suga, thank you!” Daichi exclaimed.<br/>“Thanks! Now let’s eat before it all gets cold.”</p><p>For a few minutes the two ate in silence, relishing the food and the company. When both were starting to feel full, Daichi brought up the question that Suga was trying to keep out of his mind.</p><p>“So, when are we, you know, meeting up again?”</p><p>Suga paused, his eggs half way through to his mouth. He put his fork down and looked back at Daichi. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I mean, what do you want to do? Lunch seems redundant by now.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Daichi said. “What about the next dueling match?” he suggested.</p><p>“That’s impossible. Everyone I know will be there, I can’t just leave them, I don’t like the idea.”</p><p>Daichi stopped eating for a second, lost in thought. Suga watched him, then his face lit up. </p><p>“I have an idea.” He said.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“How about we go for a walk.”</p><p>“A walk?” Daichi found this suggestion underwhelming.</p><p>“Yes, a long walk.” Suga continued. “We’ll take a day off, maybe this Sunday, and walk through the city and you never know, maybe reach the forest or stop at a nice place.”</p><p>Daichi thought about this, then hesitantly asked: “So your plan is to make it up as we go?”</p><p>“Sort of, yes.” Suga answered. “I feel like we know each other pretty well, you know. So whatever we do, it’s going to be fun. That’s how I feel at least.” He added finally.</p><p>Daichi’s mouth turned into a slight smile. “No, no, I agree.” He said. “And this Sunday sounds good too, hopefully the weather will be good.”</p><p>Suga nodded. “So… it’s a date?” warmth was spreading across his face starting with his ears.</p><p>“It is.” Daichi grinned at him, Suga returned his smile, blushing furiously.</p><p>The two spent the morning together, but Daichi had to leave before lunchtime. He said that his family might be worried by now, and he’ll see if he can help around the stables. Before he went he hugged Suga and held his hand for a moment, looking unaware that Suga was completely on fire from the gesture. The two agreed to meet at Suga’s shop on Sunday morning, they’d have breakfast together and head out.</p><p>Later in the day, Kageyama walked into the shop. Suga looked behind him for Hinata, but his short friend was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Hello, Tobio. Where’s Hinata?” he asked.</p><p>“He’s at home, sick. He pushed himself too much during practice yesterday, he woke up with a fever this morning.” Kageyama explained.</p><p>“Oh no. Will he be okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I went out and got a doctor as soon as possible. Then after they left, I came here.” </p><p>“Sounds good. What does he need?” Suga asked.</p><p>Kageyama stared blankly at him.</p><p>“You forgot what he needs, didn’t you?”</p><p>Kageyama then started looking through his pockets for a piece of paper. “I had them written down! Ah shit, I must have forgotten it back at home.” Kageyama groaned in frustration.</p><p>Suga patted him on the back. “Don’t worry. If it’s a fever, I know what he’ll need. I’ll grab a few potions and go with you home.”</p><p>“No, there’s no need. I’ll go back and come here with the paper.” </p><p>Suga shook his head. “Nonsense. I’ll go with you and check on Hinata myself, just give me a second.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Thanks, Suga.”</p><p>Suga could see he was very worried about Hinata. The idiot must have walked out of the house with nothing in his pockets, maybe not even money. Suga packed his satchel quickly, and led Kageyama to the door.</p><p>Kageyama’s and Hinata’s house was in the center of the city, close to the stadium. It overlooked a small park and a bakery, which Suga thought was not a coincidence. Their house inside, however, was barely furnished. It wasn’t tidy as much as that there’s wasn’t anything to tidy up. A few essential pieces of furniture, a small stack of books, and some exercising equipment and a dueling ball was all they had. The walls, on the other hand, were full of posters. </p><p>“Hello, Hinata.” Suga greeted as he entered his bedroom.</p><p>“Suga? What are you doing here?” Hinata answered weakly.</p><p>“Just checking on you and bringing some medicine.” </p><p>“Kageyama, you forgot the paper here, didn’t you?” Hinata turned to Kageyama, glaring at him.</p><p>Kageyama looked annoyed. “I had to rush out, dumbass. I was worried you’d die.”</p><p>Hinata got ticked off. “I am not gonna die!”</p><p>“You better not!” Kageyama argued back.</p><p>“Okay enough flirting, you two.” Suga intervened. “Where’s the list of potions?”</p><p>Kageyama went into the second room and returned shortly with a piece of paper, three names scribbled on it. Suga deciphered them and his face split into a look of relief.</p><p>“Do you have them?” Kageyama asked.</p><p>Suga nodded. “Yes, they’re the run of the mill stuff for fevers.” He said. </p><p>Suga took out three bottles, one a bright red, one filled with a clear and thick liquid, and a tiny bottle filled with a faint yellow solution. Suga instructed them on what to do, but for good measure, he wrote everything down neatly on a piece of paper.</p><p>“Now, you can’t do any strenuous physical activity, the doctor must have told you that?” </p><p>Hinata turned away, pouting. “Yes.” He mumbled.</p><p>Kageyama glared at him. “I’ll ask for the league to reschedule our match.” He told Suga.</p><p>“What? no. I might be good enough for tomorrow!” Hinata argued</p><p>“You need to rest, dumbass.” Kageyama replied, calmer than Suga expected. </p><p>Hinata opened his mouth to argue more, but Kageyama cut him off: “You need to rest. Rest, we’ll have an extra week to train and then we’ll have our match.”</p><p>Hinata looked angry, but said nothing. Suga looked at the slight tenderness in Kageyama’s face, and Hinata’s nod. He smiled; his friends were in good hands.</p><p>“Kageyama will keep an eye on you, Shouyo.” He said. “And if you guys need anything don’t hesitate to tell me, you might need more bottles anyway.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. The two echoed their thanks to Suga, who got up and headed towards the door. Kageyama followed him, looking worried but determined.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Tobio.” Suga said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be up in no time. Make sure he eats well and rests enough, plus takes his medicines properly.”</p><p>Kageyama simply nodded again. He seemed unable to speak.</p><p>“He loves you, Tobio. You just have to loosen yourself a bit for him.” Suga said.</p><p>“Loosen myself?”</p><p>Suga nodded, smiling. “Let him take care of you and let yourself be soft with him. Lovingly bickering is nice and fun, but sometimes you have to present your love in its raw form. Sit with him, talk quietly, ask him things, hug him.”</p><p>Kageyama looked uncomfortable. Suga laughed.</p><p>“You’ll get there, and he will too. Just be patient, Tobio.” He smacked him playfully on the head and headed out, leaving Kageyama flustered and a bit fuming. The latter headed back to Hinata’s bedroom and sat down on the bed. Hinata was asleep-unbeknownst to Kageyama, feigning sleep. Kageyama sat down and then slowly laid down next to him, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>Out of the blue, he started talking, much to his surprise and Hinata’s mortification. </p><p>“Before I met you, I was always angry. I felt misunderstood, but that was partly a lie.” He said. “It’s true, I didn’t have a match in life and dueling, but I also pushed away everyone, thinking I didn’t need anyone. And I did it again, to you, and I don’t know if you have forgiven me-or if you should.” Kageyama paused. </p><p>Hinata opened one eye slightly, then hastily closed it when Kageyama started speaking again.</p><p>“Hurry up and get better, dumbass. I can’t take on our opponents alone, and I know you’re raring to go. But your small body has to rest and readjust now-you don’t have to push yourself beyond your limits; you have to increase those limits. Let me help you with that.”</p><p>Hinata’s face went from annoyance to shock, and then to a content smile.</p><p>“Also open your eyes, dumbass. I know you’re not really asleep.” </p><p>Hinata’s face scrunched up, and his eyes opened in surprise. <br/>“Get off the bed, dumbass! You’ll get sick!” he pushed Kageyama off the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fireflies and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Sunday! So that means it's time for Daichi and Suga's first official date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday couldn’t have come sooner for Suga. Just before nine, Daichi knocked at his shop door. </p><p>“Am I too early?” he said, stepping inside.</p><p>“Not at all.” Suga replied.</p><p>The two hugged briefly and Suga led his friend upstairs. Breakfast was almost ready; Suga had made some almost perfectly shaped pancakes, and two stacks were presented on the table on plain white plates. He had two jars of jam and a jar of honey by them, so Daichi could take his pick.</p><p>Suga was hoping to impress his date with this, and it worked. Daichi looked in excitement at the table and eagerly sat down. A few moments later, coffee was ready and Suga brought the kettle and poured two mugs for him and Daichi. He sat down across him and stared at him.</p><p>“So shall we start?” Daichi asked unsurely. </p><p>“Oh, yes. Sorry. You can put whatever you want on your pancakes, the honey is from Kita’s farm.” Suga said.</p><p>“That’s... nice?” Daichi replied. He didn’t know who Kita was, but assumed it was a friend of Suga’s.</p><p>Suga covered his face with his hand. “Of course, you don’t know Kita. I’m just.” He paused, wanting to say nervous, but decided not to. “I’m just used to telling my friends that, sorry.”</p><p>Daichi laughed shortly. “No worries, maybe we’ll meet someday.”</p><p>Suga gave him a small smile, then busied himself with his food. A few minutes into their breakfast, Daichi swallowed a bite of pancake topped with honey and butter then said: “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>Suga paused mid bite. His eyes moved around, looking around the kitchen. He eventually swallowed and replied: “How about a walk to the forest?” </p><p>Daichi gave that idea a thought. “Maybe we can have a picnic there?” he suggested.</p><p>“We can take a few things with us, yes.” Suga replied. Then he looked a bit hesitant, but asked: “You don’t mind if I, you know, collect a few things while we’re there?”</p><p>Daichi looked pleasantly surprised. “No, not at all. You can teach me about it too!” </p><p>Suga smiled happily. “Great! I didn’t plan on it, you know. But I know I won’t resist once we’re there.”</p><p>Daichi nodded. “I understand, and I can help you out.” He paused, thinking. “Is that what you were doing when we first met?”</p><p>Suga blushed. “Yes.”</p><p>“That’s why your satchel was so heavy!”</p><p>Suga looked away. “I work alone, okay! I have to stock as much as I can.”</p><p>Daichi laughed. “I get it, don’t worry. But I’m here now, so you have two-well, one strong arm to help you.”</p><p>Suga smiled, his face pink. “How long before your hand heals?”</p><p>Daichi examined it, moving it slightly. “A couple of weeks.” He said. “I can do some small tasks, but in two weeks I’ll be able to be fully back to work.”</p><p>Suga was a bit disheartened, and Daichi noticed the look on his friend’s face.</p><p>“I’ll still drop by to help you when I can!” he assured him.</p><p>Suga waved him away. “No, no! It’s fine! You have your work, it’s important.”</p><p>Daichi looked downwards, seeming to want to challenge that, but all that came out of him was: “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Suga noticed the change in his friend’s mood, but didn’t say anything. He had never been to his work or met anyone who works with him. Was there more to it than Daichi had let on? Maybe with time he can feel it fit to ask. </p><p>The two finished breakfast and packed up a few things, heading out of the shop. They went eastward, passing by The Moonlight and the row of shops and homes next to it. They chatted idly throughout their walk, talking about the city and pointing out their favorite shops. Soon enough, they were across the borders of the city and Kita’s farm loomed in the distance.</p><p>As they got closer, Suga pointed it out. “This is Kita’s farm.” </p><p>“Oh, the white haired farmer?” Daichi asked surprised. “I’ve passed by it several times, but never stopped by it. He seems intimidating in a way.”</p><p>Suga gave a short laugh. “Yes, he is. But a good friend nonetheless.” </p><p>Suga looked at the fields and the farm, but Kita was nowhere to be seen. He walked a bit slowly past it and then sped up when he noticed that Daichi had stopped for him. The two walked in silence until they reached the edge of the forest, simply enjoying the weather and the scenery.</p><p>“Where is a good picnic spot?” Daichi asked when they were in the forest.</p><p>Suga looked around. It was actually hard to find one; the forest was thick with trees and the ground was uneven. </p><p>“Let’s have a stroll inside and then find one.” He said.</p><p>Daichi nodded. He didn’t go into the forest that much, so he was a bit worried about what they might find inside. He could hear the distant sound of water flowing, and the tree leaves rustling.</p><p>Suga found himself walking a bit ahead, his attention focused on the forest floor. Daichi was following him, watching him search through the leaves and grass. Sometimes he’d pick something up and examine it, either storing it in one of his satchel’s pouches or dropping it back on the ground.</p><p>“Okay” he suddenly said. “There’s a small brook up ahead, with a tree stump. We can rest there and have a small picnic!”</p><p>Daichi nodded. He had expected the trip to be more romantic. Instead, he had spent it watching Suga foraging for ingredients. Now, he didn’t particularly mind watching him work-it was a wonderful sight: Suga was focused and beautiful, but still, he hoped things would turn more romantic.</p><p>Suga turned around and looked apologetically at him. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m a bit nervous and got distracted; it just helps me loosen up a bit. But I’m going to stop now and let’s hurry to the brook, come on.” He paused and waited for Daichi to stand beside him, and then started walking. As they walked, Daichi matched his pace and reached for his hand. Suga, his whole body burning up, let him hold it. A few minutes later, they were in a small forest clearing.</p><p>“Someone cut a few trees here.” Suga said. “But some say a magic incident happened, and the it created this clearing where nothing can grow again.” </p><p>Daichi looked around. There was a tree log and a tree stump facing each other. No grass grew around them, but some brightly colored mushrooms did. The water flowed next to them, over rocks and stones covered in moss. </p><p>“This looks magical.” Daichi said.</p><p>Suga shrugged. “It’s a strange place.”</p><p>“Are we going to get kidnapped?” Daichi asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>The two shared a look and laughed. Then they unpacked and set up some of the food they brought with them. Suga had also brought with him a chess board and placed it between them.</p><p>“I don’t know how to play chess.” Daichi said. “Well, I know, but I don’t think I remember.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll guide you.” Suga said.</p><p>“You’re just looking for an easy win, aren’t you?” Daichi teased.</p><p>“Depends on how good you are.” Suga replied.</p><p>“It’s a challenge now, is it?”</p><p>Suga smirked at him, but said nothing. They set the board up. Suga was also rusty; he didn’t really have anyone to play with. Oikawa had taught him the game back when they were in school together, but he’s had few opportunities to play since then. Luckily, Daichi was miserable at it, and Suga scored two easy wins over him.</p><p>Daichi raised his hands in defeat. “I give up.” He said. “But I will practice and return for a rematch.” </p><p>Suga grinned. “I’ll be waiting for you.” </p><p>Daichi stretched and watched the water flow, the birds fly across the sky, and the sun sinking lower. </p><p>“Should we head back soon?” he said.</p><p>Suga shook his head. “I want to show you something when it gets dark.”</p><p>Daichi raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “Did you bring me here to murder me?”</p><p>Suga smirked mischievously. “Yes, and I will sacrifice you to the gods.”</p><p>“Which ones? I feel I should have say in that if I’m being sacrificed.”</p><p>“Well, which one would you pick?” </p><p>Daichi thought for a second. “Eshmun, the goddess of healing. I feel if I have to be sacrificed, it should be for the good of someone or something else.”</p><p>“How selfless of you.” Suga teased.</p><p>Daichi laughed. “If it helps someone heal, emotionally or physically, I’m willing to leave them or leave this world. Especially if it’s someone I love; sometimes you have to let go of parts of your relationship with someone for their own good.”</p><p>Suga didn’t have a reply to that. He just looked at Daichi, and then gazed at the river, watching it run.</p><p>“What about you? Which god would you choose?”</p><p>Suga didn’t have to think long about his answer. “Gad.” He said.</p><p>“The god of fortune?” Daichi seemed surprised.</p><p>“Yes.” Suga answered. “If my death or leaving means that my friends have better luck and fortune in the world, I’m more willing to sacrifice myself.”</p><p>“Now who’s the selfless one?”</p><p>Suga laughed. “I guess you’re right. But all of this is talk, you know. You never know if you’d do this much for your friend.”</p><p>“Plus people don’t sacrifice humans to the gods.” Daichi added.</p><p>Suga laughed shortly. “That too.” </p><p>They both fell silent for a minute, before Daichi continued: “But I think you do know.” </p><p>Suga looked up at him. </p><p>“Your little actions speak about how you treat your friends and what you think of them and yourself. If you’re always helping them out, putting them ahead, then you already know the answer.” He said. </p><p>Suga shrugged. “But would you go that far?” he asked.</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “There’s no need to ask that.” He answered. “We often measure our love for those around us with extremes: would you die for me, would you sacrifice everything, etc. But in life, this is almost never the case. Love accumulates like dust, it’s the small sacrifices, the daily actions and plans. That’s how you know: if you’re doing these small things without thinking.”</p><p>Suga smiled at him. The sun was down and his face was faintly lit, it was getting cold, but he only felt a strange warmth. Daichi smiled back, not pressing him for an answer.</p><p>“Oh look. The mushrooms, they’re glowing.” He said.</p><p>“Wow, they are!” Suga stared at them. They were glowing in purple, green, red, yellow, and a few other colors. </p><p>“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Daichi asked.</p><p>Suga shook his head. “I didn’t even know this would happen.” He said. “What I wanted to show you was this, it’s starting now.”</p><p>Suga pointed at a place near Daichi’s head. The latter looked to his side and saw a firefly glowing in mid-air. Suddenly, the space was filled with tiny specs of light, illuminating their faces and the forest around them. The birds had grown silent, but the brook continued to flow. </p><p>“This is beautiful.” Daichi exclaimed. </p><p>Suga dropped from the stump to the floor. He stretched across the blanket they had placed for their picnic, staring up at the sky. Daichi looked at him, then looked up. He could see the milky way, framed by the giant trees reaching up to the sky. He knelt down and laid beside Suga, who moved slightly towards him.</p><p>“Now what?” Suga thought to himself. It felt like words were unnecessary, and anything he might say would break the moment, fragment the memory they were making. Daichi held his hand, and they stared up at the sky, knowing that something beautiful yet unspoken was between them.</p><p>Sometime later, Suga felt his eye close. And Daichi, thinking he had fallen asleep, said softly to the sky and the forest, the fireflies and the strange mushrooms: “I love you.”</p><p>Suga’s mouth turned into a smile. “Me too.” He whispered, and felt Daichi’s hand grow warm and was happy that he had embarrassed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Readings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga and Daichi spend some more time together, but something gives Suga a reason to be worried</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friend! if you're reading this: thank you! It's 14 chapters so long I KNOW. I have a few ideas to take this to the final sort of arc, but I wanted to take some more time with it before jumping to the next thing in the story. <br/>That said, I'm not sure if I should make a spin off or start something new about this. I can explore some sub-plot ships around but anyway I digress. Do let me know what you think, my carrd is in my profile! </p><p>Take care and have fun!!</p><p>P.S: my tarot card readings might not be...the best i'm sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Suga woke up in his bed, he could still feel a strange taste on his lips. His eyes open, he simply stretched on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. His head was filled with nothing but warm, content thoughts from the night before. He had never felt like this before; a slow flowing warmth coursing inside his body. It broke the monotonous grind of his usual everyday life.</p><p>He and Daichi were spending more time together now. They met up for lunch dates, Daichi came over to help a few times before his arm fully healed. And the Friday after their first date, he took Suga to his workplace. </p><p>Workplace was not an entirely accurate word. The stables at which Daichi worked were built on the Sawamura estate, alongside the house overlooking a sprawling field. Suga was impressed, but also uncomfortable. Daichi came from a well off family, while he didn’t have a family to speak of anymore. He was a single child, and shortly after graduating school his mother passed away while he was away working in the city. He had never really known his dad, who had left the family when he was young. Suga was envious to see Daichi hanging out with his two siblings.</p><p>At the end of the tour of Daichi’s estate, they sat somewhere in the field, away from Daichi’s family. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Daichi asked, and Suga realized that he had failed to hide his awkwardness.</p><p>“Yes.” Suga said. Then after a short pause he sighed and explained to Daichi about his family.</p><p>Daichi nodded but didn’t say anything. “But you seem to have found your own family.”</p><p>Suga, his head between his knees, smiled. </p><p>“Your friends seem to rely on you and value your advice. You didn’t just find your family, you kind of created it; and fit right into a role in it.” Daichi continued. </p><p>Suga looked wistfully in the distance. “I guess” he said. </p><p>Daichi reached for his hand. “And now your family is bigger.” He winked at him.</p><p>Suga laughed. “You’re a big sap.” And he leaned against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Suga and Daichi met close to Suga’s shop. The Moonstone Bookshop was holding an event in celebration of the release of a new book by Semi, a collection of his most popular and some previously unknown songs. The author himself was due to appear late at night and sing some of them, playing solo.</p><p>Once they stepped in, the tall cleric working there welcome them enthusiastically. He was then immediately called over by the owner of the shop to help with getting a book from the top shelves.</p><p>“Lev! Come here and be useful, we don’t need a greeter!” Yaku called from deep inside the shop.</p><p>Lev apologized to the two and rushed back to help his boss. Suga had visited the shop regularly, and he knew Yaku and Lev personally. He wondered how the shop was still running as the two’s energies clashed and created a rather chaotic atmosphere. He guessed Yaku had more patience than he let on.</p><p>“Do you want to buy Semi’s book?” Daichi asked, picking it up. The cover was a portrait of Semi, holding a lute and lounging on a chair. </p><p>“I’m not sure.” Suga said. “Is it supposed to be read like poetry?”</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “I have no clue. I don’t play any instruments anymore.”</p><p>Suga cocked his head. “Anymore?”</p><p>“I used to play the lute before, but I gave it up ages ago.”</p><p>“Wow, for real? You should serenade me someday.” Suga teased.</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Daichi replied, laughing.</p><p>The two browsed the shelves. Suga suggested a couple of books for Daichi, who did the same. </p><p>“Okay I can’t get everything I want.” Suga said.</p><p>“How about we split them?” Daichi suggested. “I’ll buy some of yours, you buy some of mine, and we’ll lend them to each other.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan!” Suga said. </p><p>The two left the shop with two heavy bags, Daichi stubbornly holding one with his still good arm. </p><p>“Let’s drop them at the shop and go out.” Suga said.</p><p>“Go out where?” </p><p>“I was thinking of getting some tarot reading. What do you think?” Suga answered.</p><p>“You believe in them?” Daichi replied surprised.</p><p>Suga just shrugged. “I like to know them, even if I don’t fully buy into them.” </p><p>Daichi still looked unsure. “I guess I’ll tag along. I’ve never had one.”</p><p>“What?? Your parents never forced you to get one as a kid?”</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “No, do people really do that?”</p><p>Suga nodded. “When I was young, my mom took me to an old tarot reader to get an idea of what the future holds for me. It didn’t have the handsome man card though in it.”</p><p>Daichi laughed embarrassedly. “Life is full of surprises, I guess.” He said. </p><p>The two put their bags in the shop and then left immediately. Suga knew a tarot reader not far from his shop, and although he frequented the shop, Hirugami still sort of unnerved him. But his calm demeanor put Suga at ease during the readings, making it seem like whatever the cards had in store wasn’t as big a deal as it seems.</p><p>The two reached Hirugami’s place. Some tarot card readers didn’t bother setting up shop, and worked from home. But Hirugami had a small place below his house. He welcomed the people in a small reception area and then led them into a dark closed off room in the back. He spotted Daichi and Suga once they entered.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome.” He greeted them. “Glad to see you back, Suga.”</p><p>“Hello, Hirugami. We’d like a reading session, if you don’t mind.” Suga said. “It’s Daichi’s first time too.”</p><p>“Oh I can tell.” Hirugami said. Daichi doubted that. “But it’s one on one, so who is going to go in first.”</p><p>“You should go first.” Daichi suggested. “It might take time for me to understand what to do.” He added. </p><p>There was nothing really to it, but neither Suga nor Hirugami mentioned it. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go first.” Suga declared. “Don’t go anywhere!” </p><p>“I’ll wait right here.” Daichi assured him, sitting down on a chair.</p><p>“You can grab a book while waiting.” Hirugami suggested. “We won’t be too long.” He smiled, a smile Daichi didn’t quite understand.</p><p>Suga followed Hirugami into the back room and sat down. There was a deck of tarot cards on the mat on the floor and cushions to sit on. The room was lit with a few candles and a single oil lamp hanging above them. Hirugami had hung a few posters and placed some commonly known fortune telling items around, like glass orbs and whatnot. He never used any of them, however, and just had them around for show.</p><p>Hirugami took the deck and put it on a shelf aside. He then took a sealed one, with green leaves painted on the back of the cards and opened it. He shuffled the deck, a major arcana one, and held it in his hands. He looked at Suga and asked:</p><p>“What questions do you have?”</p><p>Suga didn’t take long to decide. He hadn’t come here on a whim, he knew what to ask, and even if he didn’t fully believe in tarot readings they still gave him a sense of comfort. </p><p>“I’m at a peaceful and happy place in my life.” He said. “What do I need to do to make it last?”</p><p>Hirugami nodded. He shuffled them once more and spread them in front of Suga, who deliberated for a moment and picked a card from the right side of the spread. He handed it to Hirugami without looking at it.</p><p>“The Sun.” he said, looking at it. “You should keep being who you are and doing what you can do, despite the circumstances. You are in a position where you can share your best with the people around you. You have nothing to worry about, just persevere and keep the energy you radiate constant.”</p><p>Suga nodded. Somehow that sounded ominous. Hirugami shuffled the cards again and waited for Suga’s next question. </p><p>“Is there anything I should be worried about in the short term future?” Suga asked. This wasn’t entirely personal, or relating to Daichi; a lot has been going on around him he had a small sense of unease.</p><p>Hirugami nodded again, smiling. He gave the cards another shuffle and spread them out. Suga picked one from the middle, but without much thinking. He gave it to the tarot reader.</p><p>“The Hermit, upside down.” Hirugami glanced at Suga. “This could mean several things, but judging from what I’ve seen so far: you might face a period of loneliness. Taking the two cards together, it seems you know what to do to fight it. There is going to be a tough period coming up, but you have to stay true to yourself, which isn’t easy in a crisis.” </p><p>Suga nodded. This news concerned him a lot, he found himself glancing at the door leading to the main room, and wondered if he will be separated from Daichi and if it will be for good. He was worried, and could feel Hirugami’s eyes watching him.</p><p>“Any other questions?” the tarot reader asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Slow Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi does a disappearance, Suga doesn't take to it very well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY ! I feel this chapter is a biiiit rushed, but I didn't want to take too long on the conflict side of the story. I intended this to be domestic and comforting, so I will resolve this issue soon (and it will hopefully fit into what I want!) So only a few chapters remaining huh! </p><p>let me know what you think! Take care and have fun!</p><p>P.S: title is from a song by Flor. Idk I felt it fit it it's a nice song</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga left Hirugami’s place with an uneasy feeling. He had visited the tarot card reader in order to make sense of some things and settle his doubts. But what he got made him even more worried about the future, and Hirugami’s advice that he should “stay true to himself” concerned him. Suga knew his tendency to fall into a depressed mood.</p><p>On his walk back with Daichi, he asked the latter what he saw.  </p><p>“Oh I only picked two cards.” Daichi said. “Temperance and The Lovers.”</p><p>Suga snapped to attention. “And what did Hirugami say about them?”</p><p>Daichi hesitated. “Um. Something about to reach the ideal love you have to be patient and trust in yourself and others. But that’s just logical thinking.”</p><p>Suga looked at the ground, thinking. </p><p>“You seem to have a lot on your mind?” Daichi asked him.</p><p>Suga shrugged. “Just thinking he said.” </p><p>Daichi slapped him playfully on the back. “Come on, what did the cards say?”</p><p>Suga smiled ruefully. “They said there’s a challenge coming up, and I have to say true myself to overcome it.”</p><p>“Well that’s not bad. You’re great at being yourself!” Daichi grinned at him confidently.</p><p>Suga returned his look with a smile, but he didn’t say anything. They were at his shop now, Daichi gave him a quick kiss and hug and rushed away. He had some things to help with at the farm, now that his arm was almost healed.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Suga!” </p><p>“See you!” Suga waved at him as he ran away, a sense of dread welling in his heart. </p><p>The next day Daichi didn’t visit Suga. Suga was antsy and irritable all day, and eventually decided to close earlier than usual and do some brewing to put his mind off what the cards said and Daichi’s consecutive disappearance. </p><p>Things didn’t improve the next day. Daichi still didn’t make an appearance and Suga was starting to get worried. On the third day he decided to go look for him. It took some guidance, but Suga made his way to the Sawamura estate. He didn’t see Daichi working outside, and the place seemed more hushed. He headed to the stables and there was a worker he couldn’t remember seeing before.</p><p>“Hey.” He greeted him. “Can I help you with something?”</p><p>Suga looked around the stable. It was missing some horses and none of Daichi’s family were to be seen. The man was watching him carefully. </p><p>“I’m looking for Daichi? I haven’t heard from him in a while and I was worried.” Suga told the man.</p><p>“Oh, The Family went for a trip a few days ago.” He replied. “They had an offer to escort some royalty, and there was talk one of the sons might stay there for good.”</p><p>Suga was completely thrown. Why didn’t Daichi tell him that? He could have sent a letter, or passed by or just asked this stranger to visit him with a message.</p><p>“What do you mean for good?”</p><p>“Well, the head of the family wants his work to expand, and one of the kids working with the royalty would help.” The man answered. “I’m sorry, is there a message or an item you have for them? I might be able to help.”</p><p>It took Suga a moment to answer. He shook his head and said no. He turned around to leave, and then thought of something.</p><p>“Do you have an address I could write to?” </p><p>The man seemed to be thinking whether to trust Suga or not. He decided he was trustworthy and he said: “Yes, but they won’t be there now probably. It’s a bit of a ride to the next city.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Suga answered. “I can wait a bit before writing.”</p><p>“As you wish.” The man said, and he went to the house and shortly came back with a paper, an address written on it. He handed it to Suga who thanked him and left the place, still in a daze, disappointment, confusion, and anger welling inside him.</p><p>Suga wasn’t sure how he got home. For the next couple of days, he managed to go around his business automatically. But on the third day he found himself too tired to get out of bed. He didn’t open his shop and instead stayed at home distracting himself with reading and looking out of the window while cuddling his pet. </p><p>A day later, while he was still holed up in his rooms shunning the world, he heard a loud knock at his shop door. He ignored it at first, but then he heard some familiar voices shooting. He started, feeling like he had forgotten that he had friends out in the world still.</p><p>Suga hurried to the door and unlocked it. Hinata and Kageyama were standing outside, the latter looking serious while his partner was grinning his usual sunshine grin.</p><p>“Suga!” he yelled. “Where have you been?!” </p><p>“We were worried, Suga.”</p><p>“Yes!” agreed Hinata. “And Yamaguchi came by yesterday and said he couldn’t find you all day. Same today morning! He came to tell us and we rushed over as soon as we could.”</p><p>The two came inside. Kageyama sat down on the chair while Hinata looked around the shop distractedly.</p><p>“So what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked.</p><p>Suga sighed. “Nothing, I have been feeling a bit under the weather.” He gave a weak smile.</p><p>“Hmm…” Hinata looked skeptically at him.</p><p>“You don’t look sick.” Kageyama said bluntly.</p><p>Hinata turned to look at him in shock. Then he faced Suga again.</p><p>“Oh right! Yamaguchi told us to hand you this.” </p><p>From his pocket, he produced a letter. Suga recognized the familiar handwriting and his heart skipped a beat. He pocketed, anxious and afraid to read it.</p><p>“Thank you, Hinata.” He gave another weak smile. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama shared a look, then the latter got up and headed upstairs. Hinata followed him, grabbing Suga’s sleeve and dragging him behind him. When they got up, Kageyama was already in the kitchen, filling the tea kettle. Hinata pushed Suga on one chair and reached for some bread.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Suga asked.</p><p>“You seem like you need a meal.” Hinata said. Kageyama nodded.</p><p>“You just rest, Suga. We’ll take care of it.” </p><p>Suga felt guilty as he wanted them to leave so he could read the letter, but here they were, two excellent friends taking care of him. The two didn’t bicker once, focusing their energy on Suga.</p><p>“You know, if something’s making you uneasy, you shouldn’t keep it feeding on your heart.” Hinata said, grabbing some plates. </p><p>Suga looked up at him as he continued: “We’re your friends. You shouldn’t just let us rely on you, I’m sure your shoulder would get tired if it has a head on it all the time. Especially if it’s your head.”</p><p>Kageyama gave him a puzzled look, but didn’t explain. </p><p>Suga took out the letter and opened it. Daichi’s handwriting was messier than usual, as if he was writing in a hurry, but the letter was long enough.</p><p>“Dear Suga,</p><p> </p><p>I’m incredibly sorry for leaving you hanging! For the duration of the journey, I was beating myself over it, and fighting the urge to turn back and return to the city. </p><p>To be frank, I wasn’t sure I should write you. My father has this notion that I should stay behind and work in this city, so as to expand our business. He calls it me being independent, but it’s just his greed. It’s not what I want to do. I would never leave home where you and my friends are. But he seems to be determined that I, as the eldest, most represent him. We have argued several times about it, but it’s bad courtesy to leave our hosts.</p><p>Even if I don’t return, I don’t intend to cut ties with you. And I would never ask you to move here, that’d be selfish and spineless of me. I think the cards were right after all! I need to trust in myself for love, and for that, I might need to make a change in my life.</p><p>I will try my best to return, please write back to me and forgive my idiocy.</p><p>Your love,<br/>
Sawamura Daichi</p><p> </p><p>The letter was signed and a blotchy heart was drawn under the signature. Suga’s eyes welled with tears and Hinata seemed to be looking away on purpose, while Kageyama looked flustered. Suga wiped them the best he could with his hands, but they kept coming and eventually, Suga was crying. A moment later he could feel two warm bodies pressed against either side of him, sandwiching him in a hug. He gave a teary laugh and hugged them back, eternally grateful.</p><p>That night Hinata and Kageyama stayed over, Suga told them a bit of what was going on, and he talked more about his feelings that what was actually going on and what happened with Daichi. Hinata and Kageyama nodded and interjected when needed, reassuring him that everything will be alright.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Suga! If you put the energy you have into the world, it’ll reward you back, isn’t that right Kageyama?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “I’m sure you’ll be able to get through this, Suga. You’ve always been indomitable, and I learned how to be so from you.”</p><p>When his two guests fell asleep on top of each other on the couch, Suga took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote back to Daichi. He didn’t know what to say, and he felt that his letter was short. But by writing back, he knew Daichi would understand that he was forgiven and that Suga was still there for him.</p><p>“Dear Daichi,</p><p>The last few days have been tough on me. I went to your family estate to ask about you and was told you left-and the story you mentioned. I got your address, but couldn’t bring myself to write, feeling like a nuisance if I did. Yet I was tormented by not knowing, and by writing I might’ve gotten an answer. But I feared that I wouldn’t get an answer back, so I held still.</p><p>Please don’t endanger yourself on my behalf. I am not going to interfere in your family’s business, even if I do have my thoughts about it. I will be here for you, so write all you could. I miss you terribly.</p><p>I love you,<br/>
Sugawara Koushi”</p><p>He read the letter, torn between throwing it away and sending it. But he decided to send it now, lest he lost his determination by morning. He grabbed his cloak and left the place quietly, walking through the cold night towards the post office. The night sky was clear, he could see the milky way clearly and a shooting star flew idly by. It brought a tear and a smile to his face.</p><p>He dropped the letter and stood on the sidewalk watching the sky for a while, his head a jumble of worries and memories. His heart was relieved and anxious, a tiny amount of anger inside it. Eventually he sighed and returned home. His sleep was restless, disturbed by unpleasant dreams. But when he woke up early next morning, Hinata and Kageyama were there, and he felt some renewal in his energy and some warmth in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pondering and Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi is still away, and Suga's friends are keeping him company. He also think of the nature of love; it's a lot of thinking this chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rather short chapter this time, but I didn't want to entirely rush things. And a lot of contemplation, but I felt this is how I first wrote and it gives a breather from the constant action; Suga's thoughts are important now. I could rant longer in this regard, but this will be the end of it mostly!</p><p>Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were tough for Suga, made easier by the constant presence of his friends around his place. Hinata and Kageyama left the next day, but Noya and Tanaka dropped by soon afterwards and tried their best to help at the shop. They stayed for a couple of days as well, and after they left Yachi came over. His friends seemed to be taking turns keeping him company.</p><p>He didn’t expect, however, that Asahi would pay him a visit. They’d only met a handful of times, and while Suga liked Asahi, he came off as a shy person.</p><p>“Is it okay if I come in?” he said when Suga opened the door for him.</p><p>“Sure, the shop’s open, Asahi.” </p><p>Asahi smiled bashfully. “I didn’t come here for business is the thing.”</p><p>“Oh. You’re still welcome, friend.” Suga gave him his best smile. </p><p>Asahi came inside and stood in the middle of the shop, he seemed to be steeling himself to say what was on his mind. Suga offered him a seat and he accepted it, then took a breath and started:</p><p>“This is kind of about Daichi.” He paused for a second. “I think you know where he is, right now.”</p><p>Suga nodded, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Thing is, he also left without telling me and he only sent me a letter detailing what went on.” He then smiled and said: “That’s not the part that I mind, it’s okay I understand. But I am worried on what he might do.”</p><p>Suga was curious and concerned. Asahi was Daichi’s closest friend, so he could trust his input.</p><p>“What do you mean? That he stays in the city?”</p><p>“Or not.” Daichi added. “Daichi is responsible and mature, but he can be a bit reckless when angry.” Asahi explained. “That responsible part of him might convince him to stay in the city, but if he is angry then he will revolt against his family.”</p><p>Suga didn’t know what exactly Asahi was getting at. It seemed to him that Asahi thought that in both cases Daichi was making a mistake. <br/>“So what do you think he should do?” he asked him.</p><p>Asahi looked startled. “I don’t know!” he replied. “Maybe it’s time he got independent, but you know, on his own terms. But he’d lose something either way, and I don’t want that.”</p><p>Suga thought about that. “I selfishly want him to be back.” He bluntly said. “But I think it’s up to him to decide, no? All we can do is stay in contact with him and be his friends.”</p><p>Asahi nodded. “You’re right, but I wish there was nothing to lose at all.”</p><p>Suga smiled. “You want to stay and help around?” </p><p>Asahi welcomed the offer. “It’ll help take my mind off things.” He said.</p><p>Suga nodded. “Same here.” </p><p>Asahi was very helpful, but he did scare some of the costumers with his stature and looks. Suga hadn’t spent a lot of time with Asahi, but he found his presence comforting. He wasn’t loud, he was polite, eager to help, and a good listener. His constant worries made Suga adopt the role of the calmer friend, and that relaxed him. </p><p>Asahi came back the next day. He entered as Suga was reading Daichi’s letter. There wasn’t anything concrete in it: Daichi was describing the city, his duties, and his frustration with the stay and his father. “I’m old enough to start on my own!” he complained. Suga thought it’d be best to write him some reassuring words.</p><p>“I got a letter too.” Asahi declared, waving an envelope with his hand. “Nothing about his plans though, but it’s nice to hear from him.”</p><p>Suga agreed. “You know, maybe we should write him a joint letter. That’ll be fun.” </p><p>“Great idea!” Asahi beamed. </p><p>“Let’s get to it during the lunch break.” Suga suggested, and Asahi nodded in approval.</p><p>They spent the lunch break eating in Suga’s kitchen, thinking of what jokes to write and what to say to Daichi. They laughed and had a good time, each one of them reminiscing about his own personal memory with Daichi. They shared stories about their friend and ate Suga’s food.</p><p>The next weekend, Suga went out for a walk on his own. He loathed to be alone with his thoughts these days, but when he was outside he always found himself exploring different perspectives. As he walked by the river bank and through the city, he remembered walking back home with Daichi and how unreal everything felt. He has been gone for almost two weeks now, and Suga found it hard to get used to his old routine.<br/>He thought of going to the city where he was and convincing him to return. But did he have any right to do so? Sure, he loved Daichi, but was love any excuse to meddle in someone’s personal choices? This wasn’t only about Daichi; it was about his family too. Suga instinctively shook his head; if you loved someone you didn’t force them to choose between two people they loved. But isn’t that what his father doing? A small part of his brain said, but Suga ignored it. It’s different, he thought. There’s a lot at stake in what his family is asking of him.</p><p>Suga continued his walk, watching the birds in the sky and the people go around their business. The couples walking hand in hand made his heart ache and he felt colder watching them smile and chat casually. He didn’t cut his walk short, and decided to sit by the river and feed the ducks- something he hadn’t done in a long time, since Hinata visited him months ago. How much has changed and yet, it all seemed under the cover of ordinary life.</p><p>Suga stayed there until the sun went down. When the moon was out, he headed back home, missing Daichi dearly. He felt that despite the intensity of his love, it had no agency. He couldn’t force Daichi to return, he couldn’t go there and abandon his life. Sitting on his cold seat in the kitchen and drinking tea, he thought of days past and warm touches, and reminded himself that despite everything he was still himself: true to his love and to everything that he came in contact with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Love Love Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decisions, conversation, emotions, and an advice from a farmer.  But I can't write a summary without giving away the whole (short) chapter, sorry!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is going to be (so far) the chapter before last. The next chapter will probably be a sort of prologue, and I might go over every character's life and wrap it up! If you've read this far, thank you for sticking through! Please, if you have any feedback let me know! (here or on my socials)!</p><p>Take care and have a good day!</p><p>P.S: the title is from Of Monsters and Men-Love Love Love, it's a favorite song of mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Suga found himself running low on some potions ingredients. Taking this as a chance to get out of the shop, Suga didn’t open up but gathered his things and headed outside to the forest. </p><p>He took the same route to the forest, one he had walked alone and with Daichi before as well. It seemed like everything he did had to do with Daichi nowadays, and a bittersweet smile formed on his lips.</p><p>As he neared Kita’s forest, he could spot the farmer in the distance, leaning on a barrel and wiping his brow in the sun. He waved to Suga kindly who waved back. Hesitating, he went forward to greet Kita in person.</p><p>“Hello, Kita.” </p><p>“Hey. You seem rather out of sorts today.”</p><p>Kita was always this blunt and perceptive, but he didn’t say things unkindly. </p><p>“Yea, some things are not going as planned I guess.” Suga was unsure of how much he wanted to tell Kita, and how much the latter was interested in hearing.</p><p>The farmer nodded in understanding. “It takes a lot to find a peaceful life.” He said. “You can’t believe how much both me and Osamu had to fight to get where we are now, and sometimes things aren’t easy still.” He continued.</p><p>Suga listened, then interjected: “What if it’s out of your hands?” </p><p>“You have no idea how often untrue this is.” Kita immediately said. “You have to sacrifice something sometimes to get what you’re looking for, and at the very least you can try to make the best out of a situation.”</p><p>Suga wasn’t very convinced, but Kita seemed to know what he’s talking about; he just wondered if any of it applied to his situation right now. Was Kita telling him to act brashly? </p><p>“How do you know what to sacrifice though? What if you sacrifice a lot to gain too little?”</p><p>Kita smiled. “I think you’ll know when you decide it.” </p><p>Suga smiled, but he was still confused at what his friend was saying. Maybe he should be telling this to Daichi, not him. He wondered if it would be too straightforward to write it in a letter next time.</p><p>“Thanks, Kita. I’ll have to be on my way now, see you.” Suga said.</p><p>Kita gave him a knowing smile, put his hat back on and nodded goodbye to him. Suga pondered what Kita said to him, but he couldn’t see how exactly this related to him. When he got to the forest, Suga found himself demotivated to work. He gathered a bit but a few minutes later he sat on a stone and looked around him, letting his mind wander and remember.</p><p>Eventually, he got up and strolled through the forest, idly collecting ingredients but not really keeping track of his inventory. He walked deeper and deeper, stopping every now and then. He followed the birds above head with his eyes, listened carefully to the sounds and took in the smells of the forest. </p><p>It was solitude he enjoyed, one that distracted him from his thoughts and worries and yet kept him engaged. When the sun was high in the sky, he decided to return back to his place. His satchel not as heavy as it usually would be after a trip to the forest, he walked slowly back.</p><p>As he passed by the farm, Kita was bent down working in the fields. He seemed to spot Suga, however, and called out to him. Suga was surprised, as Kita rarely raised his voice. He hurried to him and before he could ask, Kita said: “I saw someone pass by on a horse, they looked familiar.”</p><p>Suga’s eyes went wide, and Kita continued: “I think it’s the same person you rode with a few months ago.” <br/>Suga mumbled his thanks and dashed away. He even forgot to ask Kita if he knew where they were heading, but he felt that he knew where to find them. Suga was out of breath at the edge of the city, he stopped, breathing heavily, and then walked slowly, his pace picking up and then turning into a run. He bumped into a few people and as he got closer to his shop he spotted a brown horse standing outside, a strongly built man holding her by the reins. </p><p>“Daichi!” he heard himself call out, and the man turned around to face him, his face splitting into a grin and his hand letting go of the horse. He ran forward to meet him, and everything seemed to move in slow motion; Suga could spot every tiny movement that Daichi made while the rest of the street faded away from his sight.</p><p>The two met near his shop and they more collided than hugged. Suga could feel the tears well in his eyes and Daichi’s strong arms pressing him tight. After what seemed too long and yet still not enough, the two broke apart. Suga held Daichi’s face in his hands.</p><p>“You’re here! Why are you here??” he sounded panicked, happy, overjoyed, but worried.</p><p>Daichi grinned in return. “I took a decision to take charge of my life.” He replied.</p><p>“What about your family? What about your work?” Suga asked.</p><p>Daichi’s grin turned into a serious smile. “Let’s go inside and talk about that, we’re making a scene.” </p><p>Suga let go of him and straightened, then decided to make a bigger scene and kissed him passionately. Daichi was taken aback, but returned his love. </p><p>“Now we can go inside.” He sighed and unlocked the door. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>The two headed upstairs. Suga found himself anxious and fidgety. He went into the kitchen, and Daichi took a seat at the table, but Suga grabbed a kettle and filled it with water. He put it on the fire and started opening drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. He was not ready to hear what Daichi wanted to say, he was restless.</p><p>“Suga.” Daichi softly called.</p><p>He ignored him.</p><p>“Suga.” A bit higher now.</p><p>He still didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Suga!” Daichi yelled, and he turned towards him as if seeing him for the first time. </p><p>“Please sit down.” Daichi smiled. </p><p>Suga sighed and rubbed his eyes. He sat down across Daichi, but said nothing while staring at his face.</p><p>“I won’t be taking the job in the city.” Daichi started. Suga was still speechless. “But also I won’t be working at the Sawamura estate.” </p><p>“Oh. So?” was all that Suga could say.</p><p>Daichi looked down. “My dad and I had a fight. I told him I don’t want to leave and work in the city there, and he kept shutting me down. Eventually I put my foot down and said I’ll just leave.”</p><p>Suga nodded. “And?”</p><p>“Well. He said I can but to consider myself jobless if I do.”” Daichi continued. “So I guess I am technically unemployed.” He gave a weak smile.</p><p>Suga couldn’t meet his eyes. He felt responsible for this. “What about your siblings? What did they have to say?”</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “They don’t really agree with father, but they also won’t go against him.” He explained. “But I have reason to do so, Suga. I have you and everyone I know here.” He reached and held his hand under the table.</p><p>Suga’s eyesight was blurry. His tears hadn’t stopped leaking since he first saw Daichi. “I’m sorry, Daichi. I’m not sure if this is worth it; what about your future? Your family?”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for.” Daichi reassured him. “You’re my family, and my future lies here with you and everyone you call your family.” </p><p>Suga tried to smile. He felt happy, yes. But it was such a huge pressure to be loved this much. And what if this didn’t work out? Then he would have cost Daichi everything in his life. He pulled his hand free from Daichi’s. </p><p>“I’m-I’m.” he stuttered. “I’m afraid, Daichi. What if this isn’t worth it?” he said, his voice cracking.</p><p>“We’ll try and see.” Daichi said. “But I know it in my heart that it is.”</p><p>Suga breathed shakily. “What do you want to do now?” he asked.</p><p>“I want to talk to you and spend all day with you.” Daichi replied calmly.</p><p>Suga gave a short laugh. “You know what I mean.” </p><p>Daichi smiled excitedly, to Suga’s surprise. “What about having a hand around the shop?” </p><p>Suga flinched. “You want to work here? With me? You could do much better! You could start your own stables, or I don’t know, be a ranger or pet shop owner!” Suga exclaimed.</p><p>Daichi laughed. “You have too much faith in me.” He replied. “No, I want to be here. Your always seem to need a hand around the shop, and this way we can split work.”</p><p>Suga sighed. This was too much for him to process. His heart sang, it was off on its own dancing to the rhythm of Daichi’s words and drunk on love. It had got what it wanted, it was not concerned with what it cost and what it meant. His head, on the other hand, was spinning. How would this even work? Sure, Daichi knew every one of his little family, and with his help, he might be able to expand his shop a bit. But was he willing to risk it all for him? Was he worth that venture? It seemed inconceivable to him.</p><p>Daichi took his hand again and squeezed it. “I truly believe in this, Suga.” He reassured him. “Besides, now that I’m not busy with stable work, I can become a part-time duelist.” He grinned.</p><p>“Are you sure of all this?” Suga asked him weakly. He didn’t want to resist, he wished he could be washed away with Daichi’s wave of love, but that was impossible for someone like him.</p><p>Daichi nodded. “I am. This is my dream, this is my life and I want to take hold of it and lead it to a place where it’s my comfort, my haven.” He said. “I love you more than anything in this world, Suga, and you are worth every thought, every risk, every uncertainty I might come across.”</p><p>Suga smiled, then laughed, all the while his tears falling quickly. Daichi’s conviction, his love, everything he embodied right now: it was perfection. If it was any possible for him to fall deeper in love with him, he has now. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hold him and tell him of everything he thought and when they were apart, but he was immobilized by the intensity of his love and desire. Just then, the tea kettle boiled and he turned around in shock and rushed to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short epilogue of how things generally are, no specifics</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is a VERY short chapter that took me far too long to write. I didn't know what to write tbh, and I considered being specific with each pairings' life, but that would take too long and might generally be uninteresting.</p><p>This is why this quick epilogue is more of a reflection on love, simply giving an overview while not finalizing anything (in case I wished to return to it with a spin-off/sequel lmao)</p><p>ANYWAY STAY SAFE AND ALL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga woke up and rolled over. He was still getting used to the occupied space next to him in the bed and its warm reassuring presence. Daichi’s was facing him, eyes closed and mouth drooling. Suga smiled and held his giggle; he looked so dumb when he was asleep, so different from when he was awake and helping him around the shop. </p><p>He stayed there watching him for a bit, then got up and got started on breakfast. In a few minutes Daichi would be up as well, lured in by the clamor in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast. </p><p>Ever since Daichi settled in with Suga, their life has taken a certain routine that made Suga’s days easier. It wasn’t the highs of happiness and love, or the excitement of a first kiss; it was a slow soft throbbing feeling that carried his heart from one day to the other, unscarred, unburdened, content with the tribulations of life. </p><p>Daichi was a fast learner and Suga was overjoyed to have him around; he was confident, reassuring, and a bright presence in the shop. The loneliness of long work days was no more, and despite having to go over Daichi’s family troubles and the uncertainty of the first week of living together, it seemed to Suga now as he filled the kettle with tea to be all worth it. It was all a fair price to pay, maybe, for a shot at this form of life.</p><p>Across the city, other couples were also facing life together. Akaashi and Bokuto were doing what they did best: winning matches and being weird together. Just across their house, Hinata and Kageyama were still figuring it out, one practice session at a time. </p><p>Very much bothered by Kageyama’s general existence, Oikawa was often distracted by this crushing reality by Iwaizumi and his intense energy. Kita and Osamu had settled long before anyone else, and the white haired man worked calmly in his farm, often untroubled by the world around him. </p><p>Love littered the city in tiny, often unnoticed moments. A girl buying her crush her favorite sweet, a glance from a longtime friend that lingers too long, a hand held swaying in the night, a quick kiss, and the rhythmic beating of a content heart. Everywhere, love was moving on, spreading and growing, unnoticed even by those playing its game. That’s how the days went on, mellow and monotonous, broken by moments of pain and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>